Unyielding
by Taxxi
Summary: Bella is confronted by an old enemy that may threaten the Cullen's happy life in Forks, and it's not who you think.
1. An Outing

All characters belong, not to me, but to Stephenie Meyer. (Because she's just that awesome.)

Also, I want to thank my wonderful beta, Lhiannon.

And thanks to everyone else for all the excellent feedback. I really appreciate it.

-------------------------------------------------------

"This is not exactly what I would call a fun outing, Dad." I said, climbing into his cruiser.

"You'll have a good time, you'll see."

"Good time?" I scoffed as I slammed the door shut.

With a turn of his keys the car started, and before I could protest any more, we were moving. Charlie had taken it upon himself to get to know me. He hadn't been so lenient in his parenting ways since my return to Forks.

"Are you sure this is okay with the doctor?" I asked as innocently as I could, "I mean, I've only just recently had my cast removed."

"Yes, but still--" He looked at me. "Be careful, Bella."

I nodded silently and looked out my window.

"Can Edward come?" This was spoken the moment it ran through my mind, without any consideration of whether or not Edward was actually in town.

"No," He answered stiffly, "this is strictly a father-daughter event."

I heard a small _humph_ escape me as I leaned back against the seat and crossed my arms. After a few more moments of thought, I reconsidered my wanting Edward to attend. I'd rather him not have to see this. Plus, I vaguely remembered him mentioning that he was hunting with Emmett, the day was too nice to do anything but.

Charlie glanced over at me, "Bells, I hardly know you." His tone was soft. "I'd like to get to know you better before, you know--" he paused, "you have to leave me again for college."

I didn't have the heart to argue with him anymore. The confession of motives left a blush on his cheeks that I tried hard to ignore. It would have made him even more uncomfortable if I was to show any signs of noticing. So, with that, I pulled out of my sulky disposition and tried to put forth a more contented one. I wanted Charlie to trust me again and I wanted to get to know him too. Not just as my dad, but as a person as well.

I felt the car slow and then stop. I pressed my face against the window and saw that we had arrived at our destination. I couldn't help but groan as I stepped out of the car. A line of giant faded letters were arched over the entrance. Sunset Lanes. I should run now, before anyone gets hurt.

I clung to my open door- it was my anchor. I knew that if I was to let go, I'd float away. I would float away to a place where people found entertainment in knocking over silly-shaped pins with balls heavy enough to rip an arm out of its socket. But alas, I could see Charlie making his way towards the ominous building. I whimpered as I shut my door, and against all good judgment, I followed.

My eyes followed Charlie until he disappeared through the doors to the alley. I then dropped my head and watched my feet as I walked across the parking-lot, for they were my biggest betrayers. They'd probably kill me before I was armed with an eight-pound ball.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout behind me.

I spun around and saw Tyler waving his arm wildly around his head.

I gave a small wave and turned back around in an attempt to avoid conversation. I hadn't talked to him since he and Edward had that charming conversation regarding me, the prom, and of course, my eternally booked evenings. I couldn't suppress a smirk, and at that moment I wanted Edward to be with me. I wanted to share the resurfacing of memories with him. I wanted to hear his laugh, but all I heard was Tyler screaming again.

"Bella!" This wasn't a greeting. "Bella!" He shouted again, and I could hear the pounding of his feet. This broke me out of my daydreams, and I realized I was standing in the middle of the road. To my right I heard a screeching sound. I snapped my head up in the direction of the noise. A white car was smoking at the tires in an effort to stop.

It was fifteen feet away, ten, five, three, one… During these spare moments I didn't think to run, I didn't think anything. My mind went completely blank. A deer caught in headlights would be a very operative term for the way I felt, and probably for how I looked also.

I stood in the middle of the road with my eyes, fists, and stomach clenched tight in a futile attempt to brace myself for a collision, but it didn't come. I remained completely still for a few seconds more, and then I peeked through one eye. I saw that the bumper of the car had stopped less than an inch away from my legs. I took a step back.

I was wrong, my feet weren't going to kill me- it was everything else. I took a deep breath, and the smell of burnt rubber filled my nose.

"Bella!" Tyler had finally reached me.

"Hm?" I answered dazedly as I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Bella," He panted.

I ignored him this time and turned to look at the car. A woman with frizzy brown hair proceeded to clutch the steering wheel with two hands in the novice 9 o' clock and 3 o' clock position. Her arms remained locked in front of her and her eyes were still wild with fear. I looked over at the passenger and saw Jessica with her face turned away to the side.

"Bella," Tyler uttered, "This is all my fault."

"What?" I exclaimed, turning my attention to him again.

"I distracted you," he stated simply, "I made you freeze in the middle of the road. You almost got hit again because of me!"

"No!" I said, shocked. "I was stupid enough to stop in the middle of the road. Tyler, it's my fault."

"But-"

"-No, it's my fault and mine alone." The last thing I needed was him to follow me around for another year.

By this time Jessica and her mother had climbed out of their car. Mrs. Stanley was in hysterics and Jessica was on the verge of them.

"You were just standing there!" Jessica's mom exclaimed shrilly, "I thought you'd move!" Her mascara was running down her face.

"Bella?" Jessica hugged me. "Are you alright? I was so scared we were going to hit you!" she sobbed. "That would have been the worst!" Then she went off, "I swear, sometimes my mom can be such an idiot. But please-- Bella, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

I glanced over at the woman with blood-red lips and a deep-cut shirt and then back at her daughter. "I won't, Jess, I promise." There were family matters at work here that I didn't care to delve into at the moment.

"Thanks," Jessica said, and she gave me another small squeeze before she ran back to the car. Her mother followed in an almost hypnotic state, to climb into the driver's seat. I walked to the other side of the street closer to the bowling alley, and I leaned against one of the huge, cement bowling-pin pillars near the entrance. I lifted my hand to my mouth, and disregarding all past promises to myself, began nibbling on my pinky nail.

Tyler had left during my conversation with the Stanleys, a fact I was very glad to discover. Having nothing to prevent me from entering the bowling alley, I stepped though the automatic doors. A wall of cold air hit me as I passed the barrier between the nightmare and the lesser-nightmare.

I began scanning the alley for Charlie the moment I entered. I could hear the florescent lights humming above my head, interrupted regularly by the contact of bowling ball and pins. I found Charlie easily- he was talking with a man behind a bar. Without a word, I stepped to Charlie's side.

"Your bowling partner?" The man said, inclining his head slightly towards me without breaking eye contact with Charlie.

"Sure is," and when I looked up at Charlie I saw that he was smiling down at me. "What size shoe do you wear, Bella?"

"A seven, I think." I answered, looking away from Charlie and over at the library of shoes behind the bar.

"Seven it is, then!" The man behind the bar said genially before turning around and pulling a pair of size sevens out and slamming them on the counter. "Anything else, Chief?"

"Nope, thanks, Harris."

Harris nodded at us and hunched over some paperwork.

Charlie and I made our way over to an isle. I sat down, and while I was putting on my shoes, Charlie went and got us some bowling balls. A bowling ball, perfect. I sighed and stood up, testing my shoes.

"Do they fit, Bells?" Charlie said with a ball in each hand.

"Well enough." I sighed. I was going to look like a clown even without the shoes.

Charlie set down the balls, saying, "Do you want to go first?"

"Oh, no!" I said a little too quickly. Then I added, "Um, no, you can go first. I don't mind."

Charlie bowled with all the confidence of a veteran to the game. He knocked over nine pins the first bowl and got a spare on his second. I clapped my hands encouragingly behind him, but was secretly dreading the advent of my turn. I stood up and picked up the lighter of the two balls.

I cradled the ball as I walked over to the aisle. I got as close as I could to the line where the ground changed to the slippery surface. I figured the closer I was, the better the chance I had of knocking over anything. With a sigh, I dropped the ball from my chest and it fell to my side. It threatened to pull me over, but I shifted my weight in enough time to avoid this.

Then, before I knew it, I was pulling my arm back and releasing the ball. I felt myself flail around as the ball left my possession. I felt like a windmill, but I hadn't fallen. Not falling was accomplishment in itself, but then I looked up I saw that the ball wasn't in the gutter yet. I bit my lip in anticipation as my eyes followed the ball's progress down the lane.

I felt a smile pull at my lips as I heard a few pins clatter downwards. I spun around and saw Charlie beaming at me unguardedly, his laugh lines all the more prominent. I flashed him my very own, and if asked about it, I would happily reply that the smile was as genuine a one as I could ever muster.

The process repeated, but the second time I didn't hit anything. I now had an amazing score of three. Charlie continued at an unwavering rate to knock over the pins. At the end of the game he had a score of 134 and I had a pitiful 41. I was happy with myself, though- I hadn't hurt myself or anyone else. I hadn't run over the line onto the slick part of the aisle to have my feet fly out from under me. That was a thought that ran through my mind every time I stood up to bowl.

We both exited the alley in a jovial mood. I definitely hadn't expected to enjoy bowling as much as I had. I reveled in the sunlight, and I closed my eyes when I lifted my face to greet the rays. I heard Charlie's chuckle ahead of me and I followed it blindly.

The walk across the parking lot was refreshingly uneventful. I pulled open the door to the cruiser and climbed in. Charlie slid in beside me and shut his door.

"That was fun, Dad!" I exclaimed once we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I knew you'd have a good time."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess you did."

I looked at the clock in the dashboard- it read 4:45. In all likelihood, Edward was finished hunting.

"Can I call Edward when we get in?" I asked pleasantly when we pulled into the driveway and the hum of the engine was cut.

"You come here, only to be stolen away from me again," he said with a sad smile.

"Dad!" I whispered, surprised. I thought he didn't mind the amount of time I was spending with Edward. "I'm sorry, Dad." I said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes that were so much like my own. "I didn't know." I dropped my eyes down to the clasped hands in my lap.

"Of course you didn't know," He said, hesitating a little before placing his hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my face and looked at him again. His eyes were downcast and he looked older than I'd ever noticed him being before.

"You look so much like your mother, Bella." And with that he retracted his hand, and turned to gaze out the windshield.

I ran my eyes across the creases in his profile. He was too young to look this old. "Dad?" I asked shakily.

He simply moved his eyes to look at me.

"What," I paused, "--happened?"

He lowered his chin onto his chest and shook his head back and forth in a feeble attempt to shake away the memories. "I don't know, Bells," he said softly. "She just left."

I extended a comforting hand towards him, but I wavered and drew it back in. "I'm sorry, Dad." I felt moisture running down my face.

Charlie raised his head and smiled at me; he placed his hands on mine and gave them a small squeeze before he climbed out of the car. I sat staring out the windshield, my eyes unceasing in their production of tears. He still loved Mom. It was an all too evident fact.

After my tears tapered off, I checked myself in the mirror. I didn't want to be blotchy and red when I entered the house. I deemed myself presentable and stepped out of the cruiser.

I made it into the house and saw that Charlie had already flipped on the television. He glanced up at me when I entered and then said, "You can call Edward now, if you want to."

"Thanks, Dad." I said softly.

I ran to the kitchen and called up the Cullen residence. It rang less than a fraction of a second before I heard Alice's voice on the other line.

"Bella!" Her high voice rang.

"Hey, Alice!" I said. "Is Edward home yet?"

"Yeah, he should be in your room right about now."

I squeaked and almost dropped the phone. I knew I should have grown used to Edward's unexpected appearances by now.

I could hear her laughing on the other end. "Is that good-bye then, Bella?"

I laughed weakly. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Alice."

"Have fun!" And she hung up.


	2. A Sunset

I checked on Charlie before I went upstairs. He looked over at me and lifted a corner of his mouth. I grinned in return and ran up to my room. Edward was stretched out on my bed, his feet hanging over the edge. He raised himself slowly when I clicked the door shut behind me. There was an odd emotion playing across his flawless face.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, suddenly worried that he heard my conversation with Charlie. I glanced over at the window in my room that overlooked the front yard.

He confirmed my fears. "He loves you, Bella."

I walked across my room and plopped down next to him on my bed. "I know."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me close. I allowed him to pull me into his lap and bury his face into my hair. He turned his head to the side so his cheek was resting on top of my head. "I love you too."

I sighed happily and let myself go limp in his embrace. He lowered his lips to my ear and nipped at it playfully. "I heard you went bowling."

I squeaked and then buried my face into Edward's chest in embarrassment.

He chuckled and I felt my heart soar.

After I felt the blood drain out of my features, I pulled my face out of his chest, "So, it's an established fact that my bowling experience was unfruitful," -I smiled- "but what about your hunting trip?" I raised my eyes to his face and gazed into his golden eyes, which were lighter than I'd ever seen them before. Those were answer enough.

He leaned over suddenly and I felt his cold lips on my forehead. I stroked one of the arms that were wrapped around me with the back of my hand. Edward pulled his head away and proceeded to rest his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes. Being with Edward was always bliss.

"I suppose I should arrive for real now." I felt his jaw move on my head. I remembered that to Charlie, Edward still wasn't in the house yet.

"Alright, Edward," I said as he moved me off his lap, "but be fast."

He gave me a wicked smile before disappearing out my window. _He'll show me fast_, I thought, smirking.

Approximately nine minutes later, I heard Edward's Volvo pull up in front of my house. I ran to my window and saw him walk quickly across the yard to the shade of the porch- the sunlight was still strong enough to make his skin glisten. I sprinted down the stairs, losing my balance at the bottom and sliding down the rest of the way. I popped up and ran to the door. I heard Charlie call my name as I stumbled through the living room.

It was then that three solid knocks resonated throughout the house. I failed to slow down, and slammed into the door. Still pressed against it, I twisted the one dead-bolt in an effort let my Edward inside. He pushed open the door a little way and stuck his head into the house. I jumped back so he could open the door the rest of the way without flattening me.

"That sounded like it hurt," he said, once he'd stepped inside.

I shrugged and rubbed my arm absentmindedly. He laughed and I took him by the hand and led him back up to my room.

The second time we were shut inside my room together, Edward twirled me around and pressed his lips to mine. I resisted the urge to wrap myself around him, and kept the kiss polite. He pulled his lips away and skimmed his nose across my cheek. Then he guided me by the hand over to the rocking chair sitting in the corner of my room.

He sat down first, testing the piece of furniture with his weight and then pulled me to him. Our lips met again when I lowered myself onto his lap. He kissed me lightly, experimenting. I lifted my hand and brushed my finger-tips down his neck. Edward pressed his frigid hand over mine and smiled, temporarily breaking our kiss.

Then he kissed me again, more passionately than he ever had before. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled again and I smiled back, I could feel his teeth on mine.

We continued like this, pushing the other's limits, trying to see how far it could go. I always held back in an effort to prevent too much temptation; Edward always held back in order to prevent breaking my bones.

The sun was beginning to set now, and the open window was permitting the rays to dance inside my room. I leaned away from Edward then, my arms still wrapped around his neck. I saw the last rays of the sun play against his face, causing it to have the same glistening appearance that I remembered so vividly from the day in the meadow.

I untangled one of my arms and ran a hand across the entrancing skin of his forehead. Before it completely crossed his brow, he grabbed my wrist lightly and pressed my hand to his cheek. I moved my other hand from behind his neck to his other cheek.

His perfect face was framed between my hands.

Edward placed his hands lightly on either side of my neck and leaned in to kiss me again on the lips. Before I could stop myself, I moved my hands up his shirt. My fingers flitted around his abs, circling each bulge of muscle. Edward's kisses on my lips and were replaced with a series of fluttering kisses to my jaw line. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Edward's light kisses moved from my jaw onto my neck. I felt my eyelids flutter and my breath catch. I knew it was stupid to think he would do it in my bedroom with Charlie downstairs, but I couldn't prevent the thought from standing briefly in my mind before it got swept away by another series of kisses.

"Edward," I exhaled.

I could feel his smile on my neck. "I know. You love me."

"Yeah," I whispered breathlessly, "I do."

I pulled my arms out from under his shirt and smoothed out the fabric on his chest. Edward kissed me on top of the head once more, and then stood with me in his arms. He lowered me to the floor slowly and took a step back to examine me. His eyes moved from my bare feet up to my face, and then when he met my eyes, he smiled crookedly.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Bella?" he asked, still staring at me.

"Trouble." I laughed weakly.

He chuckled and took a step closer to me. My heart rattled inside my rib cage.

"Are you hungry?"

The question caught me off-guard. The only answer I could manage was a small shrug.

"Of course you are," he said, closing the distance between us by taking another small step. "Let me take you somewhere."

"We can't just eat here?"

"Please, Bella," he said, brushing his fingers along my jaw. "Let me spoil you, just this once."

"You always spoil me."

"I do no such thing." He said this very unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh, sure." I rolled my eyes. "Well, let me get dressed then, if we're going out to eat."

"You look fine," he said earnestly.

"Please, Edward." I smiled. "For my sake."

He dropped his hand to his side and smirked. "You humans and your grooming habits."

"Thanks," I murmured acrimoniously, then ran to the bathroom to brush my hair.

I nearly yelped when I looked at myself in the mirror- my hair was a piled mess on the top of my head. I'd have to remember never to take Edward's comments regarding my appearance seriously in the future.

After I'd managed to get my hair stick-straight, I ran back into my room where Edward was sitting comfortably on my bed. He smiled and stood up when I entered the room. I held up one finger signifing to him that I was still not ready,and he sat back down, amused. I still had to change my clothes. I yanked open a drawer in my pine dresser and selected an outfit. I slipped on a navy blue tank top and my favorite pair of jeans. I pulled on a pair of shoes and then cleared my throat at Edward, who then retracted his politely averted gaze from the window and onto me. I was ready.

Edward flashed from my bed over to the door and pulled it open. I felt the weight of Edward's hands on my shoulders as we descended the stairs. I went to check on Charlie in the living room, but saw that it was vacant. During the time that Edward and I were upstairs, Charlie must have gone out. Knowing this made me much less guilty going out to eat.

"He went out to eat, too," Edward said, staring at the refrigerator. It was uncanny how he could echo my thoughts. I walked over to his side and read the post-it note stuck to the refrigerator door. It said he was going to Pacific Pizza with a few friends from work.

I left Charlie a note and stuck it on the refrigerator beside his own. Then Edward took me by the hand and led me to his car outside the house.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked once I'd shut the door to his car.

"C'est Si Bon. It's in Port Angeles."

"In these clothes? Edward!" I screamed. "I can't go in this! That's no casual-dress restaurant!"

"Then we'll stop by my house to change."

"Edward," I pouted. I didn't want him to go out of his way for me, but I knew he enjoyed doing so.

"Alice already has an outfit picked out for you."

"Figures," I muttered, sinking lower into the seat.

"She actually made us reservations last week," he said, chuckling to himself.

After a time, I raised my eyes to him. Instead of watching the road, Edward was staring at me. When I realized this, I averted my eyes quickly. No need to show him that I was even starting to consider regarding this outing with pleasure.

When we left the paved road, I sat up straight in my seat. We were almost there. I turned to look out the passenger window. The trees were whipping by so fast that they looked like green blurs.

Finally, the trees lifted away and the Cullen mansion came into view. The moment I walked through the front door and into the wide open living area, Alice took possession of me. She guided me by the hand up the curving staircase.

When I stepped into Alice's immense bathroom, she pressed a dress against me. I took hold of it and held it away from me so I could take a good look at it. I could feel Alice beaming behind me.

"You like it?" she asked, standing on her toes to look over my shoulder.

"I love it, Alice!" I glanced back at her. "You knew I would."

The dress was a light pink and made of a silk chiffon fabric. I slipped into it quickly. The straps resting on my shoulders were very thin, hardly visible. The dress fell down to just below my knee and black lace climbed up the skirt.

Alice came up from behind me and wrapped a thin, black belt around my waist. Then she took me to a pink chair and sat me down. She began pulling back my hair. She hummed quietly as she worked. A few moments later, she allowed me to stand. She'd pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail that ran down the back of my neck.

Alice grinned up at me as I turned around to face her. Her image flickered. I blinked a few times in surprise, and then her image reappeared. She'd run and gotten a pair of simple, black dress shoes. My eyes followed the shoes as they swung back and forth, hanging off her finger.

I extended a hand towards them, but Alice pulled them away, grinning. "I'd suggest walking down the stairs without the shoes on." Then she laughed, her voice ringing through the bathroom, "Or I could carry you..."

"No!" I shouted, "I think I need to relearn how to use my legs after getting my cast off." Then I murmured, "But I guess it wasn't like I'd learned how to use them in the first place."

This sent Alice into a fit of laughter. "Either way, Edward probably wants you in one piece for dinner." I couldn't help but smile as she grabbed my hand again and led me down the stairs.

I looked down at Edward and Emmett from the top of the stairs; they were lounging on the couch. Edward stood up the moment I stepped onto the lower floor. In a second, he had his arms wrapped around me.

"You look beautiful," he said, planting a cold kiss on my forehead.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Of course, this was an understatement. He looked staggering. He was wearing a simple white collared shirt with a light grey jacket pulled over it.

Emmett was standing by then and was making his way slowly across the living area toward us. When he did reach us, he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and the other on the top of my head. "You two have fun." He said smiling, eyes moving between the two of us. Edward mirrored his expression and then shrugged off his hand.

"We will." He surveyed Emmett's other hand, which was still on top of my head. "And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to get your hand off my date."

I felt the weight on the top of my head vanish. "I didn't know Edward had a sense of humor until you came along, Bella," he laughed.

I heard a low growl rise out of Edward's chest. Emmett merely chuckled and slapped Edward's back in a companionable gesture. I smiled at the exchange.

Then he flung his arm around Edward's shoulders and turned to face me. "You'll take good care of him for us, won't you, Bella?" he said, pointing a finger into Edward's chest. I saw Edward raise an eyebrow in Emmett's direction.

"Won't let him out of my sight." I answered, playing along.

"Well, now that we've got that settled..." Emmett exhaled in mock-relief.

"Right." Edward said and he rolled his eyes. He stepped away from Emmett and towards me. "Are you ready to go now?" He smiled softly down at me and affectionately tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind my ear.

I felt Alice shove my shoes into my hands, I glanced down and them and nodded at Edward. After slipping them on my feet, I hooked my arm around his and we made our way outside.


	3. A Remembrance

All characters were brought to life by Stephenie Meyer… I'm only playing with them.

I reworded a bit from a scene in the Chapter Port Angeles.

Thank you Lhiannon for being my beta!

Thank you Freesia and Bree for your help with the French! Also thanks to all my reviewers… I appreciate all of the feedback very much.

----------------------------------------------

"This outing isn't worthy of your _special occasion _car, is it Edward?" I questioned, eyeing the expensive-looking silver car sitting in the driveway.

"Well, this _is_ a special occasion, isn't it?"

I groaned as we approached the Aston Martin. It looked far too costly for me to sit inside of it. Plus, I felt horribly spoiled. I made a promise to myself to do something for Edward one day- I only had to think of what.

Edward held the car door open for me and slid into the driver's seat at the same time I sat in mine. I pulled the safety belt across my chest out of habit, and he started the ignition.

When we entered the highway, I felt our speed pick up. I seized my armrests tightly after glancing over at the speedometer- he was pushing 160 mph. I looked out the window and saw that the normally individual lights were one long, continuous line.

"Do you _have_ to go this fast?" I asked after pulling my eyes away from the window.

He shrugged. "Why buy a fast car and not go fast?"

I closed my eyes as he proceeded to accelerate.

"Tonight, you have my complete, undivided attention," he said after a moment of silence.

"That's redundant, Edward," I informed him, my eyes still tightly shut.

"It helps to get my point across."

"Well, not when both words mean the same exact thing." I dared to lift my eyelids.

"It helps _emphasize_ my point, then."

"Okay, fine." I rolled my eyes, and then recited sarcastically, "Repetition directly corresponds to my comprehension." I was glad I couldn't see his face in the dark; I wouldn't have been able to get out a single coherent thought with it in sight. I rather enjoyed being able to keep up with my end of the teasing.

"In most cases, yes, it would-" he said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and after a moment, he added, "-but not this one."

I could only sigh as I let him win.

I felt his hand cover mine. "It's only you tonight, Bella. I wish you'd believe me when I say this."

A second pang of gratitude for the lack of light struck as I felt my cheeks flush. Even if there was a chance that Edward could see me in this lighting, I decided to assume that he could not and that the dark hid my blushing. It made conversing considerably easier.

We arrived in Port Angeles in record time. The moment we parked, Edward opened my door and offered me a hand. I clasped it, and he gracefully pulled me out of the car. As we walked, I tilted my head back in order to see the streetlights play against his face. He glanced down at me and smiled.

It was only me tonight.

"Bienvenue à C'est Si Bon," a slight man with a mustache greeted us when we walked through the door.

"Cullen party. Tableau pour deux." Edward said, raising two fingers.

"Ah! Oui! Yes!" The man said and after flipping through his scheduling book, eagerly led us to our table. We walked passed a staircase with teal carpeting and then were brought to a table next to an oriental folding screen. Our host waved his hand in the direction of the table, "This will be fine, yes?"

"Very fine, merci," Edward answered. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, my back to the screen. Edward walked around the table and sat across from me. He then proceeded to converse with the host in fluent French. The conversation resulted in a wide smile spreading across the face of our host. Before he left, his eyes passed momentarily over me, shining with some mysterious knowledge that I knew I was not yet informed of.

"What did you say, Edward?" I whispered not a moment after he left.

"Oh," he said, examining his perfect hands, "not much."

"Edward," I warned in a low voice.

"Bella." He simply smiled at me.

I sighed and pulled the napkin out of its fanned folding and placed it in my lap. The waitress appeared soon after.

"Je m'apelle Colette and I'll be your waitress tonight," she said kindly. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just water for me, thanks," I answered, when she nodded politely in my direction.

"And for you, Monsieur?" Her eyes flicked greedily back to Edward.

"A water for me as well."

She had difficulty ripping her eyes away from Edward as she went to get our drinks. When she was completely out of sight, Edward leaned forward and draped a hand over mine. "Tu es mannifique, Mademoiselle Swan." He lifted one of my hands to his mouth and kissed the back of it, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks, and he smiled into my hand. "You match the walls," he chuckled as he freed my hand.

I glanced to my right and was horrified to see that the walls were a deep maroon. I whimpered and pressed a hand to my cheek in an attempt to conceal the flush. Edward leaned back in his chair and smiled at me. My eyes dropped to the menu lying in front of me, and I propped it up. Then I hunched over behind it so my red face was hidden from Edward's eyes.

The more my face cooled, the further I pulled it out from behind the menu. After a time, I began reading off potential choices for my meal.

"What about the Escargot Curnosky?" I said, butchering the name of the dish.

He hummed quietly to himself. "But that has garlic in it Bella."

I snapped my eyes off of the menu and onto him. He was reading his with a pleasant look plastered across his face. "So?" I said, incredulous.

"You know I'm allergic, Bella." He answered, unable to prevent his lips from curving upwards.

"You are _not_!" I breathed.

Edward raised his eyes out of the menu and laughed when he saw the look on my face. "You're right, I'm not," he said lightly, and then he lowered his eyes back onto the menu.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Well, either way, I don't think I'm going to get it," I said in an attempt to sound nonchalant. "I don't know why I bothered asking you for your opinion on food anyways." I added under my breath. I didn't have to look up to know that he was chuckling.

I'd decided upon the Steak Aux Cinq Poivres by the time the waitress reappeared at the side of our table. I let Edward order for me, mainly to hear his voice ring with the foreign tongue. I felt a stupid grin spread across my face as I listened to each syllable spill out of his mouth. When his attention switched back to me, I was unable to wipe the expression off my facebefore he caught it.

"So, you're not mad at me for taking you out?" He teased.

"Maybe not," I answered, smoothing out my dress.

He laughed quietly, "I'm glad you're having a good time."

"I had fun at the _prom_, Edward." I stated simply, "I think, after accomplishing that, you're competent enough to make just about any outing enjoyable for me."

"That's always good to hear," he said, chuckling.

"That was a compliment, by the way."

"A harshly edged one," he retorted.

I shrugged. "But a compliment nonetheless."

I moved my eyes tentatively up onto his face. He curved his lips into a crooked smile, and I couldn't prevent the corners of my mouth from lifting. Still grinning, I moved my gaze past Edward's shoulder and onto the party behind him. They'd all stood up and were pushing in their chairs. I watched as the group disappeared through the exit.

It was only a few moments afterwards that a busboy came to clean up. He was fairly heavyset and had a head of dark hair. When my eyes fell upon his face, I tried everything in my power not to show surprise. Or worse, fear. I felt myself lose focus on the present and slip back to the instance in which this man and I first encountered each other.

_I folded my arms across my chest in an ineffectual effort to warm myself. I was making my way swiftly under the shadows of several gloomy warehouses. _

I forced myself to maintain eye contact for a fleeting moment, in order to confirm that the man from my past and this one were the same. I refused to let the shivers running through my insides make themselves evident to Edward.

_I glanced over my shoulder and was disturbed to discover that two men were quietly following behind me._

I was relieved to see that no recognition passed through the dark-haired man's eyes. If that scene played through this man's head, I knew Edward would not be able to contain himself, this I was sure of.

_I took a sharp turn around a corner. A turn that was supposed to lead me to safety. It was then that I realized that I wasn't merely being followed, I was being herded. _

The man snapped his head away from me and began clearing off the recently emptied table.

_I'd walked into a trap. "Stay away from me," I warned my pursuers pathetically after backing into the street. _

"Bella?" Edward spoke quietly. His voice was swallowed by the scene replaying itself in my mind.

_"Don't be like that, sugar," the man shouted. _

"Bella?" I heard Edward say again, his voice laced with concern. But it was hardly acknowledged through my reminiscence.

_I turned my head and saw two white lights hurtling down the road. I jumped in front of them. I needed to get out of there. The car had surprised me then, by fishtailing around and stopping with the passenger door flung open hardly three steps in front of me. "Get in," Edward ordered, enraged. _

Edward. I smiled and focused my eyes on my rescuer.

"I thought I'd lost you for a second there," he said jokingly. Then after a moment of attempting to decipher the emotions playing across my face, he asked me earnestly, "What's going on in there, Bella?" He was talking about my head, of course. He'd found many ways to reword this question.

I hesitated; I didn't want to ignite Edward's temper by narrating the scene that had recently plagued my mind. "I was wondering what you had planned for me tonight." I lied.

Surprisingly, he bought it. "What makes you think I have anything planned at all?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well then," he said, "I hope you're not disappointed when you realize I have nothing planned."

"Edward," I smiled softly, "you're incapable of disappointing."

Edward leaned across the table and lightly ran his fingertips down the soft side of my arm. I sighed contentedly, and in an instant I forgot all about the recent resurfacing of my memories.

"So, while we're waiting for _my_ next meal-" I grinned up at him, "let's discuss _your_ next one."

Edward scrutinized me for a moment. "Why?" he finally asked, narrowing his eyes.

I shrugged, "I just want to know which day I should do all my mindless cleaning."

He laughed then. "Next Saturday, with Jasper and Carlisle. I'll probably be there until late afternoon, like today."

"At Goat Rocks Wilderness?"

"My favorite." He nodded.

I lifted my eyes past Edward's shoulder then and saw that the man had paused in his cleaning. His eyes were focused straight forward but his head was tilted in the direction of our table. After a few moments lacking conversation, he returned to his chore.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Hmm?" I ripped my gaze away from the man.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I paused, "I was just thinking." I wondered why Edward hadn't noticed the man's presence yet. Though, come to think of it, I did remember him telling me once that he tended to tune out all the other minds in order to seem more normal. He had no reason to read these people's minds. He'd devoted this entire evening to me. He had made that absolutely clear.

Colette walked up then, with my meal in hand. She slid it down in front of me and then turned to Edward.

"Are quite sure that you would like nothing to eat, Monsieur?"

"Oui, very certain."

"Very well, then. Bon appétit!"

I felt Edward's eyes on me as I tried as daintily as possible to eat my meal. My arm got tired rather quickly due to the constant pumping motion that often accompanied the process of cutting things.

"I wonder if I could have ordered this thing to be pre-cut." I pondered out loud, but mostly to myself.

"Do you need any help?" Edward raised an eyebrow as he watched my attempts to cut my steak into pieces that I could fit into my mouth.

"No, I'm fine." I said as I continued to mangle my dinner. I expended the rest of the energy in my arm with a few more futile pumps and then threw down my fork and knife. "It would make this whole eating thing considerably easier if they just cut it up." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sure it would." He said chuckling, and then he reached over and grabbed my plate.

I felt my nose wrinkle on its own accord as I watched Edward cut through the steak as if it was butter. I'd have something else I could add to the list of things he's better at than me: cutting steaks. The list was growing long.

I smiled at him smugly as he slid it back in front of me. He seemed thoroughly amused at my behavior.

"It's good?" He asked after I took a bite.

I continued to chew as I nodded.

Two waiters made their way over to us and lit all the candles on our table. Before the chandelier was dimmed I saw that the restaurant was completely empty.

Slowly, I set down my eating utensils and turned to stare at Edward with astonished eyes.

"You didn't think Alice reserved just _one_ table, did you?" He asked jokingly.

I continued to scan the vacant restaurant, and was suddenly very angry. "How much did this _cost_, Edward?"

"Practically nothing." He shrugged.

"Not in relation to the Cullen funds," I whispered harshly, "but to normal people. How much was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I thought you hated that phrase."

"I changed my mind- you can circumvent answering just about every question imaginable with it."

I sighed.

"I like to keep my word, Bella."

"And what word was that?"

"That it's only you tonight."


	4. A Vestige

Ha, took me long enough to update…

Stephenie Meyer thought up these beee-u-ti-ful characters.

Thank you Lhia for being my beta! And I love all my reviewers! (very much)

--------------------------------------------------------------

"They don't make CG smoke, Alice!" I exclaimed. "There's absolutely no point!"

"Of course there's a point!" She jumped up and glided to the television. "This highly paid actress- here," she said, jamming her finger onto the screen, "-doesn't want to pick up chain-smoking again, but the director insists that it gives her character the right 'air'."

"The right_ air_?" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

Alice confirmed.

"You're incredible, Alice," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Of course I am!" She smiled. "You are too, undoubtedly."

"Thanks Al." I rolled my eyes.

"It's true! I never thought Edward would ever be happy." She dropped down next to me on the couch. "You've done so much for him!" she said cheerfully.

"I thought this was going to be a boy-free afternoon?" I said in a lame attempt to change the subject. I could already feel the compliments revving up a blush.

"What's the fun in that?" She turned her whole body to face me, "No male specimen is present to overhear our conversation." I watched as Alice pulled her legs onto the couch and brought them up under her chin. Her moon-pale face was lit up with excitement. "Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle are hunting, and Emmett is doing who-knows-what with Rosalie." She counted off each person on her fingers.

"You've really been looking forward to this, haven't you?"

"I always look forward to bonding time with my favorite little human!"

"Is that a term of endearment, or have you finally decided to eat me?"

"Bella!" she exclaimed, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

I laughed, "I was only joking!"

After a slight pause she answered, "And if you really wish to know, I'd consider it a term of endearment more than anything."

"Drat, I thought I'd finally convinced you to change me."

"Your persuasive skills won't work on me." She waved a finger. "Plus, I doubt Edward would be very happy."

"Smear Edward, he likes me warm just a little too much."

"Men are selfish, selfish creatures." She shook her head in a seemingly apparent reserve.

"Yeah," I said in an equally distant tone, "too bad."

Alice's golden eyes flicked up to mine, and when our eyes caught, we both guffawed at our previous reflections.

"Too bad I love 'em." I howled with laughter.

Alice was in mid-laugh when she froze. I watched in wonder as her eyes unfocused and were entertained by some scene unknown to me. She was undoubtedly having a vision.

I watched as the knuckles in her marble hands pressed through her skin as she squeezed her hands into little fists. Her golden eyes faded to brown. After a few moments, she opened her mouth and took a raspy breath as she pulled out of her vision and back into the room.

I was reaching a consoling hand towards her shoulder, but she stood faster than I could blink. I could feel the panic emanating off her before she disappeared. I stood, using the table as a balance, and followed the echoes of her voice through the mansion. I finally found her with a phone pressed against her ear. She spoke quickly, but as the conversation progressed her voice became wracked with sobs.

"He'll kill him if you don't." was the only thing I could hear through her broken sentences. She stood for a few moments more with the phone cradled against her ear. I watched her shoulders gradually slacken with relief as whoever on the other line consoled her. After a time, she hung up the phone with conscious gentleness, and slowly turned to me.

"You have to leave." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Every part of her looked weighed down, "Nothing yet, at least."

We stood staring at each other in silence.

"I'll take you home."

I nodded and she walked passed me with her eyes on the floor. I followed silently.

Alice was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive home. When she pulled in front of my house, she gave me a small, sad smile, the meaning completely veiled to me. I lifted a corner of my mouth in a half-hearted attempt to smile back. I pushed open the car door, and walked inside, glancing behind me every couple steps.

------------

I glanced over at Jasper in the passenger seat next to me. He had his head hanging out of the window.

"You look like a dog," I smirked. "I just thought I'd inform you of this."

He pulled his head back inside and propped his feet on the dashboard. After a few minutes he asked, "So, what do you think the girls are doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"They could be talking about anything." He examined his hands.

"But they're probably talking about us."

"Not probably," he laughed. "Without a doubt."

Carlisle chuckled behind me.

"Let's just do this quickly so we can go home and stop their gossiping."

"Any other reasons, Edward?" Jasper asked jokingly.

I chuckled, "Maybe one."

I drove into the woods as deeply as the Jeep would allow, but eventually the trees became too closely spaced for the vehicle to go any further. I easily lifted myself out of the Jeep and planted two feet firmly on the ground. I turned and looked at Jasper on the other side of the car; he nodded at me, the color in his eyes already swallowed by his pupils. Carlisle was behind me, but I didn't have to turn around to know that he was ready. The affirmative from his mind floated through mine, and he leapt past me. I felt the corners of my mouth lift into a smirk as I gave myself over to my instincts.

I ran into a glade and stopped in the center. I took a deep breath. Each smell was distinct. I could separate and name every scent that passed through me. I exhaled out of habit and rolled my shoulders. I'd found my prey.

With my decision made, I turned to my right and ran through the woods. I floated over all the obstacles the forest had placed before me, and heard each branch rustle behind me as I passed.

The monster wasn't as strong as it normally was when I hunted. Usually I was ravenous, but now that I was with Bella I took every possible opportunity to hunt, and the thirst was never intolerably intense. The more frequently I hunted, the safer she was with me. The thought of Bella made the monster subside further, and I felt pride swell in my chest as I realized how much control I could wield while hunting.

I froze as I heard the cell-phone in my pocket ring. The cheerful chiming seemed ironic in such a morbid situation, and I chuckled as I went to answer it. I brought it out and glanced at it long enough to see that the caller was from home. In a flash, I brought it to my ear.

"Edward?" Alice's voice was panicked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Jazz with you?" she asked shrilly.

"No, he's not with me."

"Edward, you have to find him. _Now_."

"Why?" I began walking swiftly now, in the direction of Jasper's blurred thoughts.

"I saw him-" I heard her breath catch.

"Do what, Al?" I pressed.

"There's a human there!"

I froze, and asked quickly, "How clear was your vision?"

"Very," she choked. "It happens soon, Edward! You have to find him now!"

"I will, Alice, don't worry."

"He'll kill him if you don't," she warned through shuddering sobs.

I heard a few more phrases of consolation float out of my mouth, but the majority of my mind was focused on Jasper and my reaching him on time. I was running swiftly now. When Alice was finally appeased with my reassurances, I dropped the phone back into my pocket.

My feet tore at the forest floor as I sprinted. I sent the dirt flying into the air every time I kicked my foot off the ground in preparation for the subsequent stride. The human's smell and Jasper's attention to it filled me at the same time, and I pushed my legs harder.

I was gaining on him quickly. I knew that I would overtake him before he reached the human, but I was at a loss as to how I would restrain him. I didn't know how my strength would hold up against his after running such a distance at the speed I was going. All I could do was hope that Carlisle would reach us in time.

They had just come within my sights when I heard a shotgun go off. I saw Jasper drop to one knee, taking the bullet, but he straightened his back and took one step in the direction of the man. I saw him pull away his lips and bare his teeth, which were currently stained red with blood from his last catch.

Jasper's eyes lifted off the man and onto me barreling towards him, then he launched at his prey. I flew from behind the man and met Jasper with an explosion of sound, shaking the ground and knocking the man onto his back. I pushed at Jasper's chest with rigid arms. There was blood running down his chin and onto his shirt. The normally clean, practiced, and perfected act of draining prey neatly had been interrupted by this man. The human's appearance caused Jasper to rip away from his former prey without any further consideration to his cleanliness.

Jasper's thoughts floated through my mind. To say that he had more than one thought is inaccurate. He only had one, blood-thirsty thought residing in his mind. He was determined to kill this man. I was saving him from the monster and from himself. The monster would destroy him. If he _did_ quench his thirst with this man, his sanity would return, but he would be incapable of looking Alice in the eyes again. Without a doubt, the shame and grief would surface, and he would be lost.

Jasper pushed against me, and I was forced back a half-step. His black eyes flicked over my shoulder and burned into the man. A deep, guttural noise rose out of his chest and cut through the stuffy air. He tried to force his way past me, but I was unrelenting. He lifted his eyes to mine and bared his teeth.

"Move," he growled. Jasper could easily have made me move, if he'd thought to use his ability. Luckily for me, though, this never crossed his mind.

"No, I won't let you pass."

I didn't have to turn around to know that the man was preparing to fire again. The clicking of the metal was enough to give away his actions, but the gun was of no concern. Jasper was the main danger to all present.

I felt the bullet collide with my back, causing enough pain for me to slightly lessen my defense. Jasper pushed me backwards. I managed to flip around to meet the fall with my chest instead of my back. In my new position I could witness the approaching ground. I caught myself, my nose just brushing against the floor and I exhaled. The slight breeze I created lifted the dirt off the ground, and sent it swirling up into my face. My hands were planted firmly on the forest floor before I bent my elbows and pushed against the ground, righting myself.

To the human these motions would have happened within seconds. My righting myself would have looked to him as if I was being pulled up and back by some invisible thread attached to the square of my back. This amount of time was not long enough for the human brain to register that there was a vampire hurtling towards him. He would be taken completely unaware.

I began running at Jasper, but knew my efforts were in vain. He would take down the man before I could stop him. When Jasper was mere steps away from the human, Carlisle flew out from behind the surrounding wood and tackled Jasper from the side, once again sending a crack of thunder through our surroundings.

Jasper ripped at the arms that restrained him, and Carlisle clenched his jaw in an effort to halt the cry of anguish I knew was climbing up his throat. I reached Jasper and twined my hands around his wrists and pressed them to his chest. Carlisle then moved behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

With our combined strength, we were able to lower Jasper onto the ground and keep him there. I climbed onto Jasper's chest and pinned his arms on either side his head. I knew Carlisle was restraining his flailing legs. His calm, methodical thoughts ran through my mind like a marquee.

Jasper's black eyes were wide with fury and his mouth was agape. Moments later he released a powerful roar that sent vibrations through my body. His hands curled into fists, and I could feel the tendons in his arms rise through his skin. He pulled against my hold with all the strength he had. His back arched with the effort and he sent another roar echoing through the forest.

I turned around and frowned at the man sprawled out on the ground. "I suggest you run." When my warning was received with a blank stare, I roared, "Now!" His mind was blank- nothing but raw fear inhabited it- and he remained frozen. I rolled up my upper lip, exposing my teeth, and growled at him. The sound was amplified by the close proximity of the trees surrounding us. They were pressing in on our conflict, giving the air a heavy consistency.

The fight or flight portion of his mind finally kicked in, and he no longer tried to fight, but scrambled to his feet and made off in the opposite direction.

Jasper's black eyes were boring into me. Carlisle and I were the only things standing in the way of him and the instincts of the monster. There was no doubt that he would have killed this human if we had not been present to stop him, and if Alice hadn't called.

"Let me _go_!" he roared. He tried to roll over onto his side, but I brought my knees onto his chest and leaned all my weight into him. With all my attention on my keeping him on his back, I left many weak points in my restraint. With a grunt, Jasper ripped one of his arms away from my grasp. He thrust the heel of his hand into the bottom of my chin, making my head ring. I didn't loosen my grip on his other hand, but he continued to push my head upwards until I was looking at the trees hanging over us.

I used my free hand to press Jasper's face to the side, crushing his cheek into the dirt. We remained like this, without moving, without breathing, for an undetermined amount of time. All I knew was that the little light that could be seen through the trees was lessening. The coming of twilight seemed to calm him. The death of another day was something all of our kind reflected upon. His growls weakened and he dropped his hand from underneath my jaw.

I lowered my gaze onto him. His eyes were closed tightly. I moved my hand from his face when the first intelligible thought ran through his mind: _I'm sorry. _

I stood slowly. My hands hovered over him for a moment in case he decided to attack again. When he didn't, I straightened my back and took a step away. Carlisle followed suit, and released his legs.

The ride home was accompanied by a dark, looming silence. I sat behind Carlisle, who was driving, and next to Jasper, who was staring intently at the headrest in front of him. I didn't want to carry their worries on top of mine, so I remained in my own head. I wasn't even curious as to what they were thinking.

I needed to see Bella. I needed to hold her. I needed to reassure myself that I was capable of being gentle, of holding her to my chest without breaking her. That alone would allow me to forget what I've become. Dusty feelings tended to emerge and shake themselves off when I felt her breath waft into my face. Human feelings. Feelings that I'd hardly begun to acknowledge when they were of most use to me.

I knew that this entire trip could be our downfall. The man could recognize us at any place, at any given time- and we would be ruined. I would be ruined. I would have no more human feelings to cultivate. No roots to secure my dusty remnants. I would erode away.

Alice would know if the man had decided to turn us in. This thought sent a bolt of hope through my bones. I pulled out my phone and dialed home, when it wasn't answered I called Alice's cell. Each ring was an excruciating wait. The century behind me felt shorter than these mere seconds. Finally, I heard Alice's voice greet me. I went straight to the point.

"Have you had any more visions?" I asked quickly.

"No."

"No mobs surrounding our house with pitchforks and torches?"

"No," she answered mechanically. "Can I talk to Jazz?"

I looked to my right and caught Jasper's eyes. He shook his head just enough for me to catch. _No, I can't. _

I pressed a hand over the mouth of the phone. "She's worried about you."

_I can't._

"She's distracted. She doesn't have visions when she's distracted. We _need_ to know what this man plans on doing. Or if he's planning anything at all."

_You should have let me kill him._

I shook my head somberly. We both knew what would have become of him if he had: an empty shell. He would be jumping five steps backwards- no, more than five. He would have been irretrievable.

I held the phone closer to him and nodded my head in its direction. "Just take it."

He did. He held it away from him for a moment, just staring at it, and then he brought it to his ear and grunted his hello.

The conversation I overheard consisted of general questions pertaining to his well-being, but I could tell that Alice wanted to see Jasper in person. She needed to stroke the last vestiges of his humanity. To make them flame again and consume the monster in his mind. When he was finished, he didn't hang up. He shoved the phone in my direction.

I pressed it to my ear. "Alice?"

"I took Bella home, so don't worry about her."

"Thank you, Alice." I had a difficult time suppressing a sigh of relief. "Is that it, then?"

"Yes," she said stiffly. "You'll be welcomed to a human-free house."

I nodded, but then remembered that Alice couldn't hear nods over the phone, so I thanked her one last time and slipped the phone back into my pocket.


	5. A Shadow

If I was human I knew I would have been exhausted. It had been a _trying_ day, to say the least. Alice ran out to the jeep and jumped in before the house came into view. Her hands kept flitting around Jasper's face. She brushed the hair off his forehead, traced an eyebrow with a finger, and finally held his face between her hands before their lips met. I averted my eyes and my prying thoughts. It was unfathomable how I managed to last as long as I had without Bella.

I was the last one to step inside the house. I walked across the room and sat at the piano. I watched as everyone went about their business, Jasper went upstairs to change and was accompanied by Alice, Carlisle disappeared into his office where he met with Esme; Rosalie and Emmett were still shut up inside their room, leaving me alone. After staring at the piano keys for a moment, my hands lifted on their own accord and my fingers flew over the keys as I played the song that I composed for Bella. The notes rang through the open, empty room.

I would have given anything to hum it into her ear instead of playing it to myself. Frustrated, I lifted my hands off and pulled the cover over the keys. I couldn't leave until we discussed what we were going to do about the man. I walked to the couch and waited for everyone to join me, Alice and Jasper arrived first.

I felt my eyes narrow at Jasper as he approached. I no longer had to be the supporting family member now that he had Alice. Sure I still cared for his well-being but I felt the need to remind him of the possible consequences to his actions.

"If that man decides to report us..." I left the threat up to his imagination to handle.

"But he hasn't yet, Edward!" Alice piped up happily, "I've got nil!"

"Which is good for the sake of your husband!"

"Look," Alice said seriously, "I don't appreciate all the threats towards Jazz. There shouldn't be any, considering that I've had no visions about the man posing any threat to us."

I crossed my arms and leaned back into the couch.

"Edward," she leaned towards me, "don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say," I growled, "you can take him with you if we have to leave."

She exhaled and shook her head, reclining back into Jasper.

"I think I've seen him before though." I said, realization setting in.

"From where?" Alice leaned forward, as did Jasper.

"What's his name?" Jasper asked, "We can keep a closer eye on him if we know his name."

I shook my head, "I don't know his name. I merely recognized him." I was frustrated. This should have occurred to me much sooner, even though our initial encounter had been very brief. There was no doubt that he was the same man that ran down Bella in Port Angeles last spring. The thoughts had the same rancid feeling as they filled my mind.

"I saw him in Port Angeles if that helps at all."

"It sure narrows our search." Alice's eyes were lit with hope.

"Even if we do find him," I said warily, "what could we do?"

"Scare him witless?" Jasper said with a mischievous smile on his face. Alice promptly elbowed him in the chest.

"I think we've already accomplished that," I said, glaring at him, "Meaning _you've_ already accomplished that."

Alice lifted herself off Jasper's lap to intercept my glare and said, "We could find out more about him."

"What would that do?" I asked skeptically.

"We could find out how reliable a source he really is, because if he's not then maybe no one would take him seriously."

"He might not have even believed what he saw." Esme said excitedly. We all looked over to Esme and Carlisle who had been sitting silently on the couch during our conversation.

"I think that maybe that's a little too optimistic, dear," Carlisle replied.

"It doesn't hurt to have a little optimism," Esme answered lightly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Carlisle laughed and took Esme's hand in his, "But don't forget we have to find this man first." Carlisle reminded us unnecessarily.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. This was going to be easy. All we had to do was follow his scent, and if it was strong enough it could lead us straight to his house.

"Everyone should plan on making a trip to Port Angeles tomorrow." Carlisle said. "We'll work out the details in the morning."

The moment everything was settled, I ran out the door and under the trees.

The air was cool but humid, but how did the weather affect me? It didn't, not really. The moment I stepped outside, the subtle sounds of the night engulfed me. The mosquitoes were the unceasing background noise. Their buzzing was underlying every other nocturnal sound.

I abandoned the cover of the trees and ran alongside the road and against the traffic. Each car seared through the quiet sounds of the night. I wasn't worried about someone seeing me; the driver's tired eyes wouldn't be able to catch a shadow moving on its own. Plus, even if they did they'd probably just shake their heads and glance askance at their caffeinated drink sloshing in their cup-holder, as if that had something to do with it.

I didn't know why I felt the need to run with the road. I was taking unnecessary risks, but the cars were the only things that offered a challenge. But each time a car passed me I was disappointed at how little the wake of air provided any resistance. I ran through each wave of air easily and the cars continued down the road. Nearing my destination, I ran across the narrow road and back into the forest.

I approached Bella's house from the back. My footsteps were silent as I walked around to the front. I smiled when I saw that the light in Bella's room was on. The yellow of the artificial light could be seen through the lacy curtains. I scaled the wall quickly, opened the window, and lifted myself into her room. I made a point of clicking the window when I closed it, so my presence was known.

Bella spun around, "Edward!" she called out a little too loudly. I noticed she had a hand behind her back.

I pressed a finger over my lips. "Surprise," I whispered.

She mimicked me with her free hand.

"What do you have there?" I asked with my hands folded behind my back. I craned my neck to look around her.

She took a step backwards, "Nothing."

"You're not going to show me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's just that," she cleared her throat, "it's kind of embarrassing."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." I sat down on the edge of her bed.

A blush was playing across her face. She looked lovely. "I know," she said, giving me a small smile.

"So," I patted the bed, "are you going to show me?"

"I suppose I could," she walked over and sat next to me. "You're not allowed to laugh though."

"I won't," I promised with all the sincerity I could muster. Though I could barely keep a smile hidden as I responded to her request. Bella must have noticed this too, because she rolled her eyes as she pulled a black book from behind her back.

She hastily shoved it into my hands. "Look at it now before I change my mind."

I looked over at her as I stroked the smooth cover. She was hiding her face in her hands, as if she was bracing for a collision.

"Bella," I whispered. I shifted myself so that I was facing her. I rested the palms of my hands on the backs of her hands. It never ceased to daunt me how small and fragile everything about her seemed. I moved my lips to her ear, "I won't look at it if you're so against it." Slowly and gently, I pulled down her hands so they were no longer veiling her face.

She opened her eyes slowly. I watched as her pupils adjusted to the light. First getting too large and swallowing too much light, and then shrinking slightly to allow a more suitable amount in. Her eyes fell into mine without any hesitation, and I heard her breath catch.

It was flattering how I could affect her in such a way, though she did very much the same thing to me. I knew I only made it worse by smiling. Her heart rate jumped, it seemed to not only to be pumping the blood inside her, but the very atmosphere of the room. It was electric. It was contagious. I broke the spell by pulling my eyes away. I moved them down onto the book still sitting in my lap.

She sighed and picked up the book. "Here, I'll just show them to you." I smiled when I saw that her hand was over her heart in a futile attempt to smother its erratic drumming.

She had just begun flicking through the pages when I pulled her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. I could already feel her heat seeping through my clothes. I rested my chin on her shoulder and watched as she turned each page. When she reached the middle, I noticed that each sketch was of a similar subject. A grin pulled at my lips against all good reason. Bella must have felt my cheeks rise against her neck, because she snapped the book shut.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" she pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't laugh," I said, nuzzling her neck.

Bella tilted her head into my touch, "You were going to."

I pressed my lips to the curve of her neck. "I would have done no such thing."

"But only because I stopped you." She lifted a hand to my cheek, warming my skin.

I smiled into her neck, "My hero."

"That's not patronizing." She meant it to be a harsh remark, but the breathlessness of her voice sold her out.

"Well now, let's get a good look at those pictures."

"And we were having such a nice time," she groaned. "Why were you so late today?"

"Don't try and change the subject on me. I want to see what kind of art I inspire."

"Rudimentary art," she laughed weakly. "They don't do you justice."

I really did want to see her drawings. "Just show me one then. The one you like best."

Bella moved from my lap and sat in the middle of her bed, legs folded under her. I flopped onto my back and looked up at her. She stared at me for one long moment before dropping her gaze to the sketch book sitting in her lap. She glanced at me through her eyelashes before tilting the book up so I couldn't see its pages. She was completely oblivious to how entrancing I found her.

She kept flipping between two pages in indecision. Finally, she picked one and pressed the open book to her chest. I pulled myself up and sat across from her.

"I call it… Edward" she said, lifting the book from her chest and turning it around so I could see her work.

"A very apt name," I said, leaning closer. It did... _resemble_ me, I suppose. Though I was pretty sure my nose didn't hang over my top lip.

"Given the fact that you've only had seventeen years to hone in on this skill," I grinned, "I'll forgive you."

Bella snapped shut the book and stuck her tongue out at me.

"I didn't laugh." I moved closer to her, "You have to give me that."

"Fine," she said, sounding discouraged against her will. She turned away from me.

I closed my eyes, I resolved to apologize to her the moment I opened them. After a few long moments, I lifted my eyelids and saw that Bella was staring at me with her head tilted to the side. I lifted a corner of my mouth in a somber smile, "I'm sorry Bella."

This seemed to strike her funny, because she lifted a hand to her mouth trying to drown out the hysterical giggles.

I felt myself frown, "What?"

She didn't answer; all she did was crawl across the bed and into my arms.

"What's so funny?"

She sighed, causing the laughter to retreat, "It's almost disgusting how perfect you are."

"Almost?"

She nodded into my chest.

"I don't understand," I looked up at the ceiling, "I thought I'd upset you."

"But you apologized in record time."

"That makes up for everything?"

"Yeah."

I rested my cheek on top of her head, "That's good to know."

"Will you tell me why you were late now?" She said, running a finger up and down my chest.

I squeezed my eyes closed, and reflected on the abysmal hunting trip. "There were some... _complications_."

"Like what?"

"Why do you ask?" I looked down at her.

"I heard Alice on the phone before she took me home."

"Oh."

"No one got killed," she leaned her head back to look at me, "did they?"

"No," I said, staring straight ahead.

Bella sighed with relief, "That's good."

"Yes, it is rather fortunate."

We sat in the middle of the bed for a long while. The artificial light above us was humming, it was about to give out. Bella was curled up against my chest. I noticed when her breathing pattern change and each breath got deeper. I was losing her to sleep.

"Bella?" I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily.

"I want to tell you before you go to sleep," she shifted in my arms, "I'm going to be out tomorrow."

"Be fast," she said, her tongue sounded heavy in her mouth.

"And you be safe."

I felt her head move up and down slightly through the fabric of my shirt. I suppose that was as good as any answer.

Carefully, I shrugged her off my chest. My hand cupped the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist as I lowered her slowly onto her back. I slid off the bed quickly and turned out the lights.

I stood at the edge of her bed committing this moment to memory. She was a vision. The moon's light lit her face, making it glow. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her hand rested in a loose fist on her pillow. Her lips were parted slightly and strands of her dark hair fell into her face. I knew I could never sleep, but it was relaxing to watch Bella's soft body rising and falling with each breath.

After a while, I removed the book from Bella's arms and shifted its weight from one hand to the other. I smiled as I went over to her desk and picked up the only pencil gracing its surface. I held it loosely in my hand and knelt down at the side of Bella's bed. I could have drawn her with my eyes closed, but this gave me an excuse to look at her.

I sketched a few simple lines and worked from there. Though the sketch was still vague and needed shading, I knew I had already captured her features. I finished the drawing quickly. I was on the verge of closing the book, but before I did I wrote a little memo for Bella on the edge of the drawing, a grin pulling at my lips the entire time.

_You look beautiful when you're sleeping._

Love, Edward

I knew she would find it completely infuriating. This was the main reason that I wrote anything at all. I closed the book silently and set it on the nightstand. I slid next to her on the bed, and gently brushed the hair out of her face. She stirred slightly under my touch. Her eyes fluttered without actually opening and her lips twitched into a small smile. I rolled over onto my back and felt the mattress move as Bella inched closer to me. She curled up against my side and used my arm as a pillow.

I moved a pillow under her head, knowing that she'd be sore in the morning if she used my arm as a headrest for long. I kissed her forehead once before I left her alone with her dreams.


	6. A Threat

Stephenie Meyer's!

Thanks sooo very much to all my reviewers and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter now.

--------------------------------------

The weather reflected my mood- it was raining again, as was it was prone to in Forks. Edward was out doing something that he didn't bother to involve me in. I rolled over onto my stomach and pressed my face into the pillow. He could be doing any number of things, and he hadn't given me the slightest clue as to what they were. He knew I hated surprises of any kind.

Eventually, I decided that wallowing on my bed wasn't the most productive activity. So, I stood up and went to wallow at the window. After a few minutes of simply absorbing my surroundings, I pressed my forehead against the cold glass. The glow of the streetlights were reflected by the droplets of the downpour, giving an almost halo-like appearance surrounding the bulb of each lamp.

I sighed heavily, yearningly, pathetically, which caused the window to fog up. I rubbed it away with my arm, and restored my view. Charlie was out being the chief of Forks, and what that job entailed I didn't rightly know. I would have thought that with all the empty space I would feel liberated, but I didn't. If anything I felt suffocated. The rain and the vacancy of the household seemed to weigh down on me.

I didn't _have_ to be here, I realized suddenly. And without a second thought I threw my jacket over my arm and ran out of the house. I knew frizzy hair wasn't going to improve my mood, so I draped my jacket over my head and walked out to my truck. I used the mirror as support as I took out my keys and unlocked the door.

Before I stepped in, I glanced behind me and saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of my house. I pulled myself in and slammed the door shut behind me. After fumbling with the keys, I finally managed to start the truck. I turned around to back out of the drive way, and saw that the car had started up also. Surely if someone was going to follow me they'd be more discreet about it.

I tried not to let my mind linger on the headlights that followed closely behind me. Who would be following me anyways? So, I drove slowly, heeding Edward's last words to me before I was lost to sleep the previous night. Even though I was angry at him, I still wanted to live to see his face again.

I cut the roar of the engine when I pulled into a parking space in front of the library. I was just relieved that I'd made it to my destination without any incident. With a sigh, I pulled my jacket over my head again and ran inside.

Despite the fact that I didn't have a library card and the choice of books was sickeningly small for a library, I felt much better. I plucked a few books off the shelves and went to sit at a table in the back corner of the room. I lifted a book up to my nose, but I was completely unaware of what I was supposed to be pretending to read, I simply let my thoughts wander.

Edward didn't really say what he was out doing today. It was possible that he went out hunting again. I wasn't completely sure how successful his trip was yesterday, and he took every available opportunity so that I was at optimum safety when in his presence. I would have thought this caring if I didn't feel a giant hole inside me every time he was gone. But the point was he wasn't with me like I wanted.

I didn't pay any attention to the loud, squishing noises coming from a soaked pair of shoes as they made their way towards me. I didn't even look up when the chair across me squeaked against the floor and someone simply stood behind it. I could feel their eyes on me, but I didn't look up. Maybe they'd go away if I pretended that they didn't exist.

But this person didn't like being ignored. He cleared his throat loudly and kicked one of the legs of the table, almost knocking the book out of my hands. I finally lifted my eyes onto the man standing in front of me. I was preparing to shoot this person the death glare, but it took all my power to just stay in my chair when I did see him. I wasn't going to run away.

"_You_." I whispered, hiding behind my book.

"Call me Corbin," he said nonchalantly.

"Corbin," I spat. I was acting much braver than I felt.

He whistled low, "Test-_y._"

"What do you want?"

"Don't like the small talk then?" he asked, and sat down in the chair across from me.

"No, not particularly," I hissed.

He seemed completely absorbed in examining his hands, until his eyes flicked up to me, "You have some interesting friends."

I felt my heart drop out of my chest. He was being vague, he was bluffing, he didn't have anything on anyone. _Please_ let one of these be true.

"The Cullens and the Hales." He said, reaching a hand across the table and lowering my book with a finger.

I was on the verge of a full-on panic attack, I swallowed hard. "What about them?"

"They have quite a bit of money, am I right?"

I nearly sighed with relief, he was after their _money_. I had to stifle a laugh. I was positive that this was a lone occurrence- being glad that this man wanted to rob them and all. Oh, what a cruel, cruel world.

"A bit, yes," I managed.

"Tell you what," he said, "you get me some of that money and I'll leave you and them alone."

"My dad's the Police Chief!" I whispered as loud as I could without the librarian overhearing, "I'll report you! I'll turn you in!"

"Oh, I don't think you want to get other people involved," He had a malicious grin slapped on his face. I wish I could have slapped it off, and this went completely against my normally nonviolent disposition.

"And why is that?" My voice shook. What did he have on the Cullens?

"Don't need to get into the details, do we?" He said, "But the fact that one tried to eat me is of some concern."

I sent nervous laughter pealing through the room, "You're _joking_." The librarian promptly shushed me from across the room.

"I don't joke, sugar." He said it in such a way that I believed him. "I want the cash next week, _capisce_?"

"They don't have that much money," I whimpered, clutching my book with white knuckles.

"Hmm," he stroked his stubbled chin, "I don't think anyone would reserve an entire restaurant if they didn't have money to spare."

I bit my lip to keep a cry from exploding from me. "How much?" I wanted to throw myself against the wall. Was I really going to do this?

"As much as you can get, but more than twenty thousand for sure." He looked as if he was going to raise himself out of the chair, but instead he leaned over the table and thrust a threatening finger into my face, "And if any of them find out about this and try to make a run for it, I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

"You're not going to tell anyone about them are you, are you?" My voice shook.

He shook his head 'no', his hands folded on top of the table. "And even if I did tell the authorities, they probably wouldn't believe me."

"Then you have nothing against them!" I said, slamming my book shut.

"I won't report them for trying to eat me, they'd think I was insane," he chuckled to himself, "I'd report them for something more believable, like drug-possession. That way the coppers would have to stay low in order to find damning evidence, and eventually, they'd discover their odd behavior."

This would make life very hard on the Cullens- people hovering every moment, they could handle it though. But I could prevent all this; all I had to do was to get a few measly dollars.

I flinched when he slid his hand across the table into my direction. When he pulled it away, there was a small piece of paper with some writing on it and a key sitting in front of me.

"Next Saturday, I want you to lock the money inside the designated P.O. box in the Forks post office, I wrote down the number on that piece of paper," he said, nodding in its direction, "Make sure your boyfriend isn't following you."

I nodded unceasingly through his directions.

"There will be another slip of paper inside the P.O. box," he whispered, "that's my cell-phone number. I want you to call me when you've locked it inside."

"Right." I said, clutching the piece of paper in my fist. "How did you find me?" I asked quietly.

"We live in the information age." He laughed softly. I felt my skin rise. "You can find anyone. Plus, the fact that your name was in the scheduling book at the restaurant helped."

I cringed.

"I have to say, I honestly didn't think I'd see you again."

My hands tightened into fists. He remembered me.

"I knew I recognized you when I saw you at the restaurant."

He remembered me from _before_. I felt hate surge through me.

He leaned back in his chair, "That night at the restaurant," he glanced at me, "when I was cleaning a table near your's, I heard when and where your boyfriend was hunting." He leaned forward and folded his hands on top of the table. "I figured I could go there and hold the three of them there for ransom. You know, make some money?" He shook his head and laughed, "Not my brightest idea."

"I bet," I whispered. He didn't hear.

"But don't worry, sugar. You're my Plan B."

I groaned in disgust. He just laughed.

"I still can't believe that I shot one right in the chest," he whispered, "and I shot the other square in the back. Not a scratch on either of them!"

I narrowed my eyes, "They'll find out."

"You better hope that they don't."

"What?" I whispered harshly, "What will happen if they do? I could turn you in for attempted rape before you even get the chance to point fingers."

"You have no proof."

"Yeah, well, neither do you."

"But I could easily _get _proof. The incident that you're talking about happened months ago, you can't get proof."

I bit the inside of my cheek nervously. He had me in a corner.

"I have a tip for you," I mumbled just before he went to stand again.

"What?"

"Keep your distance."

"I plan on it," he nodded, "I'd rather not have to mingle with those freaks."

"No, I mean,_ really _keep your distance. They're probably looking for you right now." Maybe that's what Edward was doing...

"So?"

"So?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow, "They can smell you from miles away."

He went rigid and then glanced over his shoulder.

"Imagine what they'd do if they found you here threatening me?"

He didn't say anything.

"Go back to wherever you live and pretend like nothing happened. They're probably looking to see if you're planning on turning them in."

"They'll be _watching_ me?"

"More than watching, actually."

"What the hell do you mean?"

I tapped my forehead, "You may want to be careful what you think."

I got the smallest satisfaction at seeing his eyes widen. "They can read my mind?"

I nodded. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

He was visibly deflated, but I could tell he hadn't given up yet.

"How do I get them to stop?"

"I'm not sure," I'd never had to develop techniques, "But just don't think about what you're doing here."

"Fine. I'll do my best to keep them off my back." He glared at me, "You better not screw this up."

We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Will they catch my scent when I come into town to get the money?"

"Most likely," I answered, "but it's just checking your mail. What's so suspicious about that?"

"I live in Port Angeles, why would-"

"-you could be checking it for a relative or a friend while they're out of town. It is summer after all." I said all of this quickly. I wanted him to leave.

He nodded and rubbed his chin. "Fine. Remember, next Saturday. Don't let any of them see you go down there."

I bit my lip as he rose from the table. I didn't watch as he walked out of the building. I lowered my forehead onto the cold table. Who knew a trip to the library would have such an unpleasant outcome? I should have expected as much though. Edward has told me more than once that I was a magnet for trouble, and this was most definitely trouble.

After a while, I lifted my head. I could just tell them that Corbin knows. I rubbed little circles into my temples. No, I couldn't- they would leave. I couldn't have Edward leave. The thought tore at my insides. Just knowing that he wasn't in the same building with me was enough to send additional tears down my already moist cheeks.

I'd have to do this on my own. I'd have to find a way to get the money without arousing any suspicions. I knew I had my job cut out for me. I was gambling. This was bound to end badly. I'm horrible at gambling.


	7. A Race

Stephenie Meyer is the genius! Not me!

----------------------------------------------

"Alright," Carlisle said over the pounding of the rain, "Emmett, you go with Edward and Esme."

Emmett smirked as he shuffled over to stand next to Esme and me. "The almighty E's," he said, bouncing on his heels. "We should make shirts or something."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie," Carlisle said, walking over to the other three. Then he nodded at me, _I'll call you if we've found anything._

I nodded in response and patted the cell phone in my pocket.

_Unless you're in range, of course._

I smirked and watched as the four of them turned their backs and ran down the street.

"Well?" Emmett said, looking down at me, "You're the one that knows the guy's scent," he waved his hand, "lead the way."

I spun on my heel and ran. I could hear their feet padding softly behind me.

Emmett's thoughts were particularly annoying as I followed the man's vague scent.

_Esme, Emmett, and Edward... the ultimate E's._

I lead them around a corner.

_The excellent E's._

I gave my wet hair a quick shake as it fell into my eyes.

_The explosive E's. _

I shook my head when I heard Emmett chuckle to himself.

"Hey Edward!" he said, pulling up beside me, "How about the explo-"

"-No," I answered without looking at him.

"Just because it makes us sound riddled with human body functions doesn't mean it can't be our name." I finally turned my head and looked at his face. His lips twitched upwards and he began laughing. "Come on, Edward! You have to admit it was kind of funny!"

"How old are you again?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Young enough to still have my sense of humor fully intact," he nudged me with an elbow.

"Right," I laughed, "if that's what you want to call it."

He scoffed and fell back behind me, but I could still hear him laughing softly.

The man's scent was weak to start out with, and it got only slightly stronger as I followed it. The lack of scent could only mean one thing: Our quarry was out of town. I groaned as I came to this conclusion, but pressed on. Esme heard me and I felt her thoughts prickle through my mind.

_What is it Edward? _She pulled abreast with me.

"He's not in town," I answered softly.

_We can still find where he lives though, right?_

I nodded. "I think I can follow his scent that far."

_That's good._ She smiled a reassuring smile, her eyes were warm and encouraging. Then she dropped back and informed Emmett of the news.

I rounded one last corner and then skidded to a stop.

"Here?" Emmett asked, surveying the area.

It was a run down part of Port Angeles, I'll admit. The doors were falling off the hinges and all the windows were boarded-up. The ground was littered with broken bottles and cigarette butts, and the rain continued to pour. The rain enhanced the dilapidated feeling of the place, collecting in places on the street and shooting off the high roofs of the apartments.

I pulled my collar up around my neck and shrugged out of the shadows. I walked across the street and under one of the only working streetlights on the road. Esme and Emmett followed me closely.

My nose flared and I looked up the building.

"What floor, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Not sure," I said simply. "Wait here."

I leapt onto the side of the building and began climbing before either of them could answer me vocally. I climbed passed the first row of windows and then the second. I finally stopped going up when I reached the third story. The scent was strongest here. I sidled along easily until I had moved to the right three windows. The man lived here.

I didn't sense anyone inside, but the window was boarded up so I couldn't get in through the window. I didn't want to remove the planks because it might alert the man to the fact that we've found his residence. We'd have to go inside and through the door. To get back down I simply let go and dropped to the ground easily, hardly bending my knees as I landed.

I smiled as I walked back to the party. It was complete again. Carlisle and the others had found their way here as well.

"We have to get in from inside," I said after I'd walked up.

Carlisle nodded and clenched his jaw._ I'll go._

"Fine," I answered. Carlisle then voiced his decision aloud. Alice and Esme volunteered to go with him. I watched as the three of them stepped through the doorway and into the apartment building. Emmett and Rosalie were talking next to me.

"I can't believe I'm out here," she pouted. "It's wet."

Emmett draped his thick arms over her shoulders and hunched over her, shielding her from the rain.

"Your own personal umbrella," Emmett smiled down at her.

"Hmm," Rosalie tipped her head up and surveyed Emmett's face. "You'll do," she said with a playful smile.

He dropped his chin and kissed her forehead, his dark locks dripping water into her face all the while.

Jasper shuffled over beside me, his hands thrust deep inside his pockets.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine," I glanced over at him and when I saw that he was unconvinced at my answer, I smiled. "Really, it's fine."

"Unless it's not." He turned to face me. _This could still end badly, you know. _

I sighed, "I know." Another smile tugged at my lips, "But I'll withhold my resentment for when that ending actually occurs."

"So we're on speaking terms now?" he asked.

"We're speaking _now_, are we not?"

He chuckled, "I suppose that's what you'd call this."

Both of us turned to look at the three figures as they exited the building. I already knew by their joyous thoughts that they'd found what they'd wanted.

"His name is Corbin Fauset," Alice said excitedly after she'd rejoined us.

"And what do we know about him?" Jasper prompted.

"He's 24," Esme answered, "and he's been living in this apartment for about a year and a half."

That didn't seem like alot of information. "That's it?" I asked.

"He works at C'est Si Bon, Edward," Alice said softly.

"What?" I stepped towards her. She'd made the reservations for Bella and I when we went there.

"Did you sense him there when you went?"

I shook my head.

"He works there almost all the time," Alice stated, "He must've been there when you were."

I'd blocked out all other thoughts that night. I'd promised Bella that it was only her, and I followed through with this statement as thoroughly as possible. I would have recognized the man's thoughts if only I'd filtered through the thoughts of the people present. I didn't know his scent well enough then and I didn't catch it. I knew it well enough now though. I growled at my own stupidity.

"We were lucky that the guy kept everything," Alice chirped, pulling me out of my self-loathing. "There were piles and piles of expired pizza coupons mixed with his social security card and birth certificate."

"It was disgusting," Esme said, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

Alice giggled beside her, "She didn't handle the mess of very well."

"I think she wanted to clean the entire room," Carlisle chuckled.

"That would definitely give us away," I mumbled. Forget about the missing planks on the windows alerting him to our presence here, a spotless room may do the trick. Although I doubt he'd even think to consider that his room was cleaned by a clan of vampires.

"Well," Rosalie said, "I say we head home now."

"Agreed," I said.

We took two separate cars; my volvo and Rosalie's red convertible. I drove my Volvo with Alice and Jasper, the rest rode with Rosalie. In a matter of seconds, I managed to start the car, turn on the headlights, and flip on the windshield wipers. The whole process would have been invisible to the human eye. Right when I shifted the car into drive, Rosalie's candy-red car pulled up beside me.

_Race? _Her thoughts echoed through my head.

I accepted her dare by flashing a wide, challenging smile. I watched as Emmett looked at Rosalie and then me, trying to figure out what was occurring between us. When Rosalie revved the engine he let out a whoop as he realized what was happening and then turned to me with a thumb-down.

I could hear Esme trying to reason with Rosalie, trying to get her to drop the whole race idea. I turned forward and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, feigning impatience. Finally, I heard the countdown begin in Rosalie's mind.

_Ready... Set..._

I glanced over one last time to see Rosalie hunched over the steering wheel, a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

_Go!_

I pressed on the accelerator as hard as I could with out breaking through the floor of the car. Both car's tires squealed under them as they tried to get traction on the wet road. But eventually, they caught and we were sent bulleting down the street.

Alice had climbed up to ride shotgun and began her career as my driving coach.

"Watch out for that puddle!" she said, shooting her arm across my face to point to some object to my left.

I raised an eyebrow, and moved her arm away from my face with a finger. "I saw the puddle, Alice. Thanks."

She dropped her hand back into her lap and resolved not to point out potential hazards to me again. But seconds later, she was pointing out plastic bags and cardboard boxes in the middle of the road that I could clearly see.

"Jasper?" I asked, looking back at him in the rear-view mirror. "Would you mind?" I nodded my head in Alice's direction.

"Of course not." With a smile, he scooped Alice up and set her beside him, "I was getting lonely back here anyways."

I chuckled and continued, unassisted, down the road. I knew my volvo could never really beat Rosalie's super-car. She'd made considerable improvements to the innards of my car, but she'd have done much more to her own.

Suddenly, the living room of our house dropped around me. I was engulfed in the vision Alice was experiencing. I could push it away though, at least enough so that I could be vaguely aware of the road.

Bella and I stood at the bottom of the staircase, I was leaning on the railing and looking right at Bella. Bella- another reason to get home quickly. She seemed to struggle with the words she wanted to say. She opened her mouth, but closed it with a click. I watched the vision-me mirror the expression I was sure I had on my face now. I had furrowed my brow in frustration. I was regretting once again my inability to read her thoughts.

"What is it Bella?" I asked her.

Her face flushed and she looked at her shoes.

"Say it quickly if it's any easier for you," the vision-me smiled, "I can still understand you."

She lifted her face and I saw that there were tears threatening to brim over. I watched as I scooped her in my arms in an attempt to fight her tears back. I creased my brow as I saw that she began to cry harder. What was wrong with her? I couldn't help. Or could I?

I listened in shock as Bella confessed her motives in a flurry of words and explanations. She wanted money? She said that she wanted to use it for college, but why should she cry about that? I knew that asking for money was something that she strictly didn't do, but she shouldn't stress so much about it.

"I need $20,000, Edward," she sniffled.

"Fine, fine," I said, smoothing the hair out of her face.

My easy response sent her into another hysterical fit. I watched as I struggled to comfort her, but all of my efforts were in vain- she continued to cry.

Slowly, the scene faded and I found myself sitting in the driver's seat again. I'd let myself become so taken by the vision as it progressed, that I'd forgotten that I was driving. Jasper had a hand on the steering wheel, but my foot still pressed down on the gas.

"Is it done?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes," I answered stiffly. He probably felt the waves of confusion that rippled off me, because he touched my shoulder and I found that I was gradually calming. "Yes," I repeated, "it's done."

He leaned back, and I could hear him and Alice conversing softly behind me. She was explaining the vision to Jasper.

It was a little further down the road when I was struck with an idea. I laughed loudly at the fact that it took me so long to think of it.

"Edward?" Alice asked, slightly puzzled.

"We could just give her the money!" I laughed again.

I heard a quick intake of air in the back and then; "That's it!" I glanced in the rear-view mirror in time to see Alice nearly jump to her feet in excitement, "We could just shove it into her hands!"

"That way she doesn't have to explain anything to us," I smiled.


	8. The Plunder

Hi, I'm sorry that this update was late. I started school. The updates are going to be farther apart, but I promise I'm going to finish this. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! Really, I do. Anyhoo, Stephenie Meyer is the master of all characters. And thank you Fuller/Kim/booklover1090 for being my beta! I love you!

---------------------------------------------------------

I walked across my room for what seemed like the millionth time. I'd decided that I was going to ask for the money. For college. That would be my excuse. The only problem would be my over-active tear ducts. I didn't know how I could possibly lie to Edward without breaking into sobs. I paced back and forth, rubbing the back of my neck.

Usually when I had a decision chosen, all my apprehension lifted. This time that was not the case, I was dreading the moment in which I had to put this plan into action- the moment when I had to lie straight to his face. What would he think? I'd never asked for money before. I'd actually vehemently denied any of his attempts to give me money in its raw form. Though he did find ways, inadvertent ways, to give me money- like our trip to C'est Si Bon, for example.

The memory was bitter-sweet now. I rubbed the back of my hand, remembering when he'd kissed it and spoke to me in his flawless French. Then I remembered seeing Corbin again. The memory sent a pang of hatred through me. But then I remembered Edward's warm eyes on me as I realized that he'd reserved the entire restaurant for us. This was also what caused the problem. It was the reason Corbin picked him out of all the other diners. This action alerted him to the massive amount of money Edward and his family possessed.

I wanted Corbin as far away from me and the people in my life as fast as possible, and if that meant getting him 20K without arousing the Cullen's attention, then I'd do it. But this entailed lying. I groaned as I sank to the floor and rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands. I'd been up all night. Brooding. Deciding. Wallowing. What if Corbin wasn't finished with me after I got him this money? What if he got cocky and asked me to get him more? What if he broke the deal? I shook my head. This was far more complicated than I anticipated, and I'd expected it to be complicated in the first place. I _had_ to get the money though. I'd already made my decision.

I stood up, stretched, and flipped off the lights. I flopped onto my bed and listened to the sound of the rain on the roof. Instead of annoying me like it used to, it lulled me to sleep. I always kept my window unlocked now, just incase Edward decided he wanted to drop in. He didn't tonight though. I felt a shudder crawl through me as I experienced a sudden need for his cold, marble skin. It passed though, and I finally drifted off to sleep.

When I woke Edward was sitting at the foot of my bed, looking at me with prying eyes- like he was trying to read my thoughts. I sat up quickly, almost falling off my bed in the process, but I managed to cling to my sheets and stay on top of the mattress.

I stared at him dazedly, my mouth open slightly. I shook my head slowly, trying to rid myself of the last residue of sleep. He broke his eyes away from me and I could have sworn he mumbled, "Well, she doesn't _look_ stressed." I shook my head again, not completely trusting my drowsy ears.

"What'd you say?" I asked, slurring the words together.

His golden eyes flicked back to me and he smiled. His eyes were filled with such affection that it yanked me out of the rest of my haze.

"You're not going anywhere today." I told him this.

"I'm not," he raised an amused eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"That's good," I stretched. "You've been away too much."

"If it's any consolation," he smiled crookedly at me, "I've missed you." In a flash, he was pressing his cold lips to my forehead.

I sighed happily.

"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked me easily.

"To cling to you desperately," I yawned.

"You'll come to my house then?"

"If that's where you're headed," I waved my hand. "Remember: I'm clinging."

He laughed and pulled me into his chest. I inhaled his scent deeply. Nothing in my entire life was comparable to it.

"I thought of you all night," he whispered into my hair.

"So why didn't you come over? You know I leave the window open for you."

"I had to make a decision," he rested his chin on top of my head. "I thought it would be easy enough, but I don't completely understand why I'm doing it."

"I know what you mean." When he didn't respond, I glanced up at him, "Unless you're being cryptic again."

He pulled me closer and pressed his face into my hair.

"_Are_ you being cryptic?"

I leaned my head back so I was looking at his marble face. This was a bad choice- he simply smiled and my need for answers disappeared.

"Does it really matter?" he asked slyly.

I sighed. He was being cryptic alright. I tried to gather myself together as best as I could so I was able to, at the very least, string together an intelligible sentence. I succeded... somewhat. "Is something?-" I paused, "-Why are you?-"

He smiled crookedly. "It's not of any relevance right now."

_Of course it is!_ I wanted so badly just to shout, but in reality all I did was shrug. It pained me that he was hiding something from me, but then again, I was hiding something from him.

I crawled out of bed and slipped into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Edward politely averted his eyes like he usually did. I walked over to him when I was finished and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly and then lifted my hair out of the back of my shirt, cupping the back of my head afterwards.

I closed my eyes as I relished in the coldness of his hand.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded mutely and followed him out of the door. I was suddenly numb. I would have to ask him for the money soon. I bit my bottom lip anxiously, though I was careful not to bite too hard. I didn't want to complicate things by bleeding.

The drive with Edward was mostly silence. I had to remind myself that normally I would have been very curious as to what Edward did in his absence. So, I forced myself to ask a question that I was sure I already knew the answer to.

"So, what did you do yesterday?"

Edward visibly flinched and then answered, "We had to look for someone."

"The man from the hunt?"

His eyes flicked over to me quickly. "Yes, the man from the hunt."

"Well?" I raised my eyebrows, "Did you find him?"

He hesitated a moment, "No, he was out of town."

Right, because he was with me.

"We found his house though. We know his name is Corbin Fauset."

The name knocked the breath out of my chest. Luckily, we pulled up to the house at that moment, so I didn't feel obligated to say anything else.

The first thing I noticed when I walked through the front door was Alice's attempt to be inconspicuous in one of the brightly lit corners of the room. She gave me a small, knowing smile when my eyes passed over her. I furrowed my brows and gripped Edward's hand tighter. He glanced down at me and smiled. I exhaled as I returned the smile, and that was when Edward disappeared. My breath caught and I spun around to locate Alice, but she had vanished also.

I didn't have to wait long for their return, they both reappeared as if they never left. Edward slipped his frigid hand back into mine and lead me to the couch. He sat and I followed his lead. Edward rested a hand on my leg and kissed my temple. Through all this, I noticed that Alice was approaching slowly, both hands behind her back.

When she reached Edward, she placed a small, black bag in his hands. Edward nodded at Alice gratefully. I looked at the two of them curiously.

Edward turned to face me, and put the bag in his lap. "Bella," he said in a careful tone.

"Yes?" I didn't lift my eyes off of the mystery bag.

"I want to give you something." He picked up the bag and placed it in my hands. It looked much smaller in his possession. Sitting in my small hands, the bag seemed to triple in size. I couldn't take this and then ask for money, I shoved the bag back into his hands.

He seemed amused, "You're not even going to look at it?"

"No." I deliberated for a moment, "I want to ask you for something else though."

Edward's eyes opened wide and then, suddenly, as if he just remembered something, a brilliant smile spread across his face. "Just take this, Bella," he laughed.

"No, Edwa-" he placed one cold finger across my lips.

"Just take it," he whispered.

I looked into his golden eyes and couldn't refuse. I dropped my gaze and saw that he had placed the bag back into my lap. Hesitantly, I unzipped the bag and then gasped as its contents were revealed. It was money. The bag was filled with money.

I stood quickly. The bag fell off my lap and onto the floor. The money flooded out, and I only now saw how much was packed into it. I looked back at Edward and saw that he was standing also.

"You said you couldn't read my mind!" I screamed at him.

His eyebrows shot up and he took a step towards me, "I _can't _read your mind, Bella."

"How did you know then?" I could feel the tears slipping down my face. "How did you know what I wanted?"

"Alice saw," he said, and then he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I froze, of course it was Alice. I laughed nervously.

Edward pressed his lips to my flushed cheeks. "Alice saw you ask," he repeated to me.

I nodded, that made more sense. But how much more did she see? But then again, how much had I decided on doing? I was taking this whole situation in steps. First, get the money. Second, get the money to Corbin. Third, well, hopefully there wouldn't be a third. She would see what I was doing the moment I decided that I was going to do it. I was only going to the post office. What could she possibly make of that? I didn't even know if I was going to go to the post office anymore. I sighed, I could already tell I was going to have another sleep-deprived night.

I knelt down suddenly to pick up the money, only to realize that Alice had already done this. I found myself running my hands across the smooth floor before I stood.

"Bella?" Edward brushed a stand of hair out of my face. "Do you want to go home?"

I looked up at him and felt an overwhelming urge to tell him everything. I knew that if I remained with him the entire day that I probably would have. "Yeah," I answered quietly, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Edward nodded understandingly and lead me outside. Before I walked out the door, Alice pressed the bag to my chest and pecked my cheek. I smiled thankfully and continued to the car.

The bag felt heavy in my lap as Edward drove me home. I could still tell the Cullens. I could still save them myself though, too. I'd never really wanted to be Lois Lane anyways.


	9. A Transaction

Sorry again about the amount of time between each update, but I'm already half-way through writing this next chapter, and I promise it will be longer. Stephenie Meyer is the puppeteer! Thanks for anyone who reviewed! I appreciate them alot!

-----------------------------------------------------

I took a series of deep breaths as I sat in my idling truck. I was sitting in the Forks Post Office parking lot. Still adamant about what I was about to do. I'd moved the money from the black bag it was originally in and stuffed it into a manila envelope. If Alice did have a vision about me in the post office, it would probably be best if she didn't see the bag that they had obviously given me. Might give her ideas.

If all went well, this would be my very last encounter with Corbin. If all went well, I wouldn't even have to encounter him. Only one phone call, that's all I needed to make. I took another deep breath and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel.

I fingered the piece of paper that Corbin gave me with the P.O. Box number on it. It was nearly falling apart from all of my nervous folding and unfolding. The money was in my lap, and the key to the P.O. Box was in my hand.

As my mounting resolve finally overflowed, I turned off my truck, shoved the envelope into my jacket, pulled the hood over my head, and flung myself outside. I splashed through the puddles of water until I'd finally made it inside the cold interior of the post office. A ring of a bell marked my entrance. I shivered and then walked over to the line of P.O. boxes, leaving a trail of water behind me. My shoes squeaked as I walked, and I winced every time I heard the noise break up the eerie silence.

I looked at the scrap of paper in my hand, it was blotchy from where the rain got it, but the numbers were still readable, and I set out to find the box. I tried to convince myself that I was merely looking for a book at a library, not a P.O. Box where I had to insert 20K into. The thought calmed me little.

I stopped walking when I found the P.O. Box that corresponded with what was written on my scrap. I took a step forward and unsheathed my key, ready to insert it.

"Bella Swan!" A voice called out in recognition.

I cringed. Small towns had its drawbacks, and being recognized at every public building was definitely one of them. I ignored them and shoved the key into the lock and turned.

"Bella!" The voice was closer now; I couldn't feign deafness any longer.

I turned around slowly and I called out the appropriate name, as was customary. "Mrs. Stanley!" I tried to radiate happiness, but I knew I wasn't kidding anyone. I wasn't trying very hard.

"I haven't had the chance to apologize after the bowling alley incident."

Here we go.

"It's fine Mrs. Stanley, really," I assured her. "I'm still fully functional, aren't I?"

She threw her head back and laughed far louder than was necessary for the conversation. "You sure look it!"

I turned back and pulled the envelope out of my jacket. The money was almost inside of the box when I was stopped. I looked over at Mrs. Stanley, who had placed one well-manicured hand on the envelope.

"You don't have any stamps on it, honey." She plucked it out of my hands. "Or a return address. Honey, do you know how to mail a letter?"

"Of course I do." I did, really, though looking at the envelope would mark me the contrary.

"Here, let's go and buy you some stamps." She took my hand and pulled me over to the desk. Behind it, a very bored-looking woman was filing down her nails.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The woman looked up at us with tired eyes. "What can I help you with?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Bella here needs a book of stamps."

The woman placed them on the counter.

I began to reach in my back pocket for my wallet, but Mrs. Stanley pulled out the money first and slapped it on the counter.

"Please, let me pay for them," I protested.

"No I insist," she said scooping up the stamps, "and call me Ellen."

I nodded, but didn't reply.

I followed her over to the still-open P.O. Box. Mrs. Stanley ducked her head and looked inside. I felt my breath catch as she pulled out the strip of paper with Corbin's phone number on it.

"That's mine," I said.

"Is this that Cullen boy's phone number?" She raised one finely plucked eyebrow.

"Uh, sure," I replied lamely, "He just got a new cell-phone, and I haven't memorized it yet," I lied, "I carry the number around with me everywhere."

"Jessica talks about you two a lot," Ellen said.

"Does she?"

She nodded and started to put the stamps on the envelope.

"Thank you for the stamps, but I think I can handle it from here."

"Just let me help you out, Bella."

"Please, Mrs. Sta- I mean, Ellen. I really do know how to mail a letter properly."

"I blame e-mail, it makes this whole process seem pointless," she said, ignoring me. "Hell, they even call this snail-mail now." She licked the back of the stamp and stuck it in the corner.

I closed my eyes tightly. Why'd she have to come here now? Of all times! I nearly threw up my arms in frustration, but I folded them across my chest instead.

"A lot of things have changed," she went on, hugging the package to her chest, "I mean, 20 years ago they used to have a gorilla in the Seattle mall."

"That's interesting, Ellen," I said, my voice dry.

"I think its name was Ben," she placed a finger on her chin. "It was awful though."

I eyed the package resting in her arms.

"They had it in this sad, little concrete cage. It looked perpetually bored out of its mind."

"I'll bet."

"I think it was adopted though," she fingered the corner of the envelope.

"That's good." I hoped my short replies would cause her to lose interest in the conversation, but they didn't hinder her in the slightest. I now knew where Jessica's talkative trait came from.

"Yes it is! The SPCA probably had a fit."

I nodded. "Probably," I echoed. "Ellen? Do you think I could have my envelope back now?"

"Oh!" she yelped, "I completely forgot about this!" She pulled the envelope away from her chest. "You're probably very busy. Teenagers are always busy. I know Jess is. I'm sorry I'm wasting your time."

"It's fine, Mrs. Stanley."

"Ellen."

"Right," I said turning away from her.

"Don't forget to write the addresses!" She said over my shoulder.

"I won't forget, thank you again."

The moment Mrs. Stanley turned around I shoved the envelope in and shut the locker quietly. I then walked briskly to the back hallway where the pay phones were located. My hands shook as I reached for the receiver, and they continued to shake as I inserted the appropriate amount of money and dialed the number scribbled onto the scrap of paper in my hand.

"Talk."

"It's done," I mumbled.

He laughed boisterously on the other end, "I'll have to admit, I had my doubts."

"Great," I snorted, "You'll leave us alone, then?"

"I'll consider it."

My heart skipped a beat. He's merely going to consider it. I had to suppress a groan.

"Bye then." The line went dead.

I hung up the phone and had to resist the strong urge to slam my head against the cold, tiled wall. I was stupid to think that this could have ended so easily. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and walked back through the lobby.

Mrs. Stanley stepped in front of me, blocking the exit.

"You know that they don't pick up the mail in the P.O. Boxes, right?"

"Yes," I replied curtly.

"I saw that you put your outgoing mail into your P.O. Box."

"I did," I tried to pass her, but she stepped in my way. "I'm going to mail it later," I said in an attempt to placate her curiosity.

"Oh," she rubbed her hands together nervously, "Okay then."

I passed her this time, but she placed a hand on my shoulder before I was completely out of her reach.

"There's a chute just right here in the lobby if you want to do it now."

"I'm fine Mrs. Stanley, thanks," I said without turning around. I shrugged off her hand and proceeded to move towards the door. I felt Mrs. Stanley's curious gaze follow me as I exited the building.

I ran through the parking lot and jumped into my truck. I sat erect in my seat for a few moments before I leaned over and rested my head on the steering wheel. I knew I should have probably left right then, but relief weighed down my limbs.

That's why I was so eager to bypass Mrs. Stanley, I had no want to be in the same place at the same time as Corbin ever again, and he would be on his way now that I've called him. With clumsy fingers, I shoved my keys into the ignition and started the engine.

I was turned around to back out of my parking space when I heard two sharp knocks on my window.


	10. An Altercation

Stephenie Meyer is amazing. Thank you to my reviewers and whoever else reads. I appreciate it muchly, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I inhaled a breath of frigid air and turned quickly to see, with my own eyes, the source of that sound. My gaze met a pallid, flawless face and I immediately relaxed. He smirked at me and tapped the window of my truck again with two fingers. I returned the smile sheepishly and Edward disappeared from my sight, only to climb into the seat beside me.

"Fancy seeing you here," he smiled at me, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Yeah," I replied breathlessly.

"You're out early," he stated.

"I wanted to get my errands done first thing."

He nodded, "Makes sense."

I wrung my hands nervously. I needed to leave. Corbin couldn't see me here with Edward. I didn't even want to think about what possible consequences this could have on my plan. I started backing out again.

"Wait." I felt his cold fingers fold over mine.

I was still turned around, looking back at the Forks Post Office. I saw Mrs. Stanley run out of the door holding an umbrella with two hands. I glanced over at Edward and saw that he was also looking back at her. His eyes narrowed infinitesimally, and he hopped out of the truck wordlessly. I shifted the truck into park and climbed out also.

"I'm going inside for a moment," he stopped walking, "I'll be right back."

_Well, crap_. "Can we just go, Edward?" I said, bouncing on the soles of my feet. "I know the weather doesn't bother you much," I shivered for added effect, "but _I'm_ cold and wet."

"I'm wet too." His eyes proceeded to follow Mrs. Stanley as she made her way to her car.

"_Please_?" I took his hand in mine and tried to pull him back to my truck. He didn't seem to notice.

Edward stiffened suddenly and turned to look at me. "Just one moment," he said through clenched teeth. My gaze followed his retreating figure, and I cringed as I heard the bell marking his entrance into the Post Office ring from across the parking lot.

I pulled open the door to my truck and sat in the cab. I gnawed on my nails as I waited for him to come back. I was on the verge of departing when Edward returned. He had something in his hands. I felt my eyes widen and my throat close up.

I watched Edward incredulously as he climbed into the seat beside me, with the black bag in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm stopping this._ Now_."

"But," I gasped, "_how_?"

"What do you mean, _how_?" He turned to look at me, fury boiling in his eyes. "_How_ was I so stupid as to give you twenty thousand dollars without realizing that you _must_ have had an alternative motive, or was it _how_ did I find out about your plan?"

I felt a cry escape my lips. "Put it back, Edward."

"No," he snarled, "this will only entice him further. It will solve nothing."

I bit my lip and turned away, willing the brimming tears back into my eyes. He'd ruined everything.

We sat in a tense silence, both of us simmering in our own anger, until Edward finally dissolved the quiet. "You didn't seriously think that this would ameliorate the situation, did you?"

"I thought I could help."

"Bella," he exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did you do?"

"I _was_ helping," I said coldly. "I had everything under control, Edward."

He scoffed.

"_Please_," I turned to face him, "just put it back."

"Why?"

"He said he'd leave all of us alone if he just got the money."

"He's a liar."

"How do you _know_?" I screamed at him. "Have you been around him long enough to read his mind?"

He seemed startled by the volume in my voice, but he was unyielding. "I don't want you to be the subject of blackmail because of me."

"I was a subject of blackmail by my own choice. I didn't _have_ to protect you." I regretted these words immediately. It was exactly what Edward didn't want to hear.

"Bella..." his voice was soft.

"You're always the one that saves me. You're always the hero. Just put the money back, Edward. Let me help for once."

He sighed, "No, not like this."

"Edward," I said, "him not getting the money will cause more problems than it's worth."

"What could he possibly do to us?"

"You know what he could do. If you were so unconcerned then you wouldn't have gone to Port Angeles to look for him."

"That was a safety precaution."

"One that required the use of your entire family." I crossed my arms dubiously. "How did you find out, anyways?"

"Alice had a vision," he replied curtly.

"_Of_..." I prompted him.

"Of Corbin," he spat his name, "coming to town and getting something from a P.O. Box."

"So you came to check it out?"

"Naturally."

I closed my eyes.

"But everything clicked when I arrived. Mrs. Stanley was thinking about the same exact P.O. box that was in Alice's vision, and that it was _your_ P.O. Box., Bella."

I remained silent as he explained.

"When I went in there," he paused, "I could smell the money, so I picked the lock and got it out."

"So why did you think that I was being blackmailed?"

"Mrs. Stanley overheard you on the phone."

I thought back to the conversation. I couldn't think of anything that would lead Mrs. Stanley to think that it was a phone call out of the ordinary.

"_You'll leave us alone, then?_" Edward quoted what he'd heard in her mind- what she'd heard from my phone call.

I winced. I suppose that was enough to arouse suspicion in the already suspicious.

"Edward..." I pleaded.

"I won't give it to him."

"You gave the money to me. It's _mine_. I should be able to do what I want with it."

I watched as his grip tightened on the bag.

"I want to give it to him." I pulled at his sleeve, "Edward, it's more than that: we _need_ to give it to him."

"It's not necessary for us to give him anything."

"Give me the money, Edward," I demanded.

"I will _not _give you the money!" he yelled. I heard the fabric of the bag rip as his grip tightened further.

I felt my lip tremble. "Get out," I sobbed. I released my hold on his shirt. "Just get out." He didn't even appreciate the effort I'd put forth to help him. He'd already categorized it as stupidity.

Edward froze and turned his topaz eyes upon me. Something on my face must have pained him, because his anger immediately melted away. I heard him sigh, "You really think it will help?"

I nodded dumbly, all sorts of fluids running down my face.

"I'll give it to him, then."

I shook my head. "He said he didn't want you to know about it."

"Tough."

I began to protest again when he cut me off.

"It should be enough that he's even getting the money," he growled.

I closed my eyes and shook my head again. More problems. This will merely cause more problems.

I watched as Edward hesitated before leaning closer to me. I did everything in my power to ignore his transcendent beauty. I turned away from him and pressed my cheek against the window of my truck.

"Isabella," I felt his cool breath on my neck, "intimidation may be the only thing going for us. I'll give the money to him."

"Putting on your big, bad vampire act?" I asked the window.

I could feel his smile as he kissed my temple. "Yes, I suppose that's what you'd call it."

"What am I going to do then? I don't want to spectate."

"You can stand next to me," he kissed me again, "and scowl. You can scowl at him."

"Wow," I said wryly, "what an honor."

"An honor, indeed." He paused for a moment, preparing his wits, "I'm sorry, Bella." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I grunted something unintelligible in reply. His fingers stopped, still cupped behind my ear. I clench my teeth as I resolved not to lean into his touch.

"We compromised, Bella," Edward reminded me unnecessarily.

"I know that," I replied stiffly, and I felt his fingers lift away.

"You think I'm happy about this?" He said harshly, but he caught himself, "I don't think either of us are happy with the arrangement," he added in a softer tone.

I held out my hand, "I'll be happy if you let me put it back."

He narrowed his eyes again, "And I'll be happy if we didn't give the money to him at all." He waved his hand, "Like I said before, we compromised."

I sunk back into my seat and nodded.

"I'm forgiven then?" he prompted.

I sighed, "Slightly."

"I'll take what I'm given," he said with a somber tone in his voice. "I'll have you know that I've forgiven you."

"Thanks so much," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"You're being completely unreasonable."

I shrugged, but I felt more and more inclined to grant him this forgiveness in full. I didn't like being angry at Edward.

He sniffed the air once, and then again. "He'll be here soon."

My eyes widened as he reminded me of the impending situation. A shiver wracked my body.

"We'll be fine," Edward said, undoubtedly witnessing my stressed state.

I twined my hands together and shut my eyes tightly.

"Forgive me, Bella, please," his voice was desperate.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I can only comfort you so much with words."

I bit back a cry.

"I don't like to watch you flinch when I touch you," he added despondently.

I didn't like it either. I lifted my hand up to wipe my cheeks, still not looking at him.

"Bella," he whispered, "I'm sorry that you don't like the plan, that you don't like me disrupting things, but I'm just trying to help. Please, just realize this."

I nodded. I realized this, I didn't like it, but I realized it. Without thinking, I took his hand and pressed the back of it to my lips. I heard Edward laugh weakly beside me.

"Forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward."

He unbuckled my seat belt and gently pulled me onto his lap.

"How far away is he?" I whispered.

"He'll be here in about two minutes."

Another shiver traveled down my body, and Edward pressed his cheek against the top of my head. "That certainly helps," I hummed.

"Helps us both."

"And what's my job again?"

"Use your Depressor anguli oris muscle to pull down the corners of your Orbicularis oris muscle and incline your Corrugator supercilii, and you'll be set."

"I think that you've forgotten that I haven't been through medical school," I said.

He chuckled and pulled me closer. "Scowl, remember?"

"Oh, right." I rolled my eyes.

I looked up at Edward and saw that his gaze was following something. I lifted my head to try and find the object, my heart thudding against my ribs. Sure enough, a small, tan car had pulled into the parking lot. I heard Edward growl at the newcomer. I pressed a hand against his cold chest, in an attempt to bar his fury. He glanced down at me and then placed his hand over the one I had against his chest.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," I urged.

"Stay with me and I think I'll be fine."

I took his hand in mine, "I won't go anywhere."

He pressed his frigid lips against my forehead and then threw open the door.


	11. A Display

_And here's your concluding chapter! Stephenie Meyer is amazing and has the rights to these wonderful characters. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I got it up! I hope you like it! Please review!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

The wind and the rain whipped around my face as I scrambled out of the truck after Edward. I could feel my entire body throb with my heart beat. Edward must have noticed, because he gave my hand a little squeeze and lifted one of the corners of his mouth to form my favorite crooked smile. He glanced to his right for just one second. I then turned to look at what had captured his gaze and saw that Mrs. Stanley was still idling in her car, passively flipping through some magazine sitting in her lap.

I turned my attention back towards Corbin's car, which we were steadfastly approaching. Corbin's eyes were wide as they fell upon Edward, and then they narrowed his gaze shifted over to me.

"Let me talk," Edward said out of the corner of his mouth. I nodded, not able to open my mouth to speak anyways.

Corbin scrambled out of his car, but he kept the front door open and the automobile running. I could tell he was struggling to keep his breathing even. Although whether it was from frustration or fear, I couldn't tell. The rain plastered down his dark hair and dripped into his eyes, causing him to blink furiously.

He pressed himself against his car in an attempt to get as far away from me and Edward. Mostly Edward, though. The intimidation tactic was working out nicely so far.

"The money?" Corbin croaked.

Edward patted his jacket, "It's right here."

Corbin held out his hands expectantly.

Edward was unmoving. "I want to be absolutely certain that I'll never see your face here again," he growled.

"Fine."

"I don't want to see any police report filed against us and I don't want you anywhere near Bella for as long as you still draw breath."

Corbin was visibly shaking now- I took some gratification in this. "You can't stop me from telling the police anything," he said, trying to maintain his tough-guy façade.

"I can break your windpipe before a single word is uttered," Edward said through his teeth.

Corbin crossed his arms and began to say otherwise when the front door to his car slammed shut. A fist-sized dent had appeared on the side of the vehicle. Edward stood stiffly at my side. I hadn't even had time to register the loss of contact.

Corbin's mouth hung open stupidly, and then Edward was flung backwards onto the wet ground. Both Corbin and I looked down at him in shock. I quickly ran to his side and Corbin shook his head, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Edward?" I said, my voice shaky. "Are you okay?"

He arched one eyebrow in disbelief.

"So you're fine, then?"

"Of course I'm fine," he said as he began stand. "Thank you for the concern, though."

"No problem," I replied gruffly.

I glanced up at Edward curiously as he brushed himself off. Whatever had happened, he seemed completely unperturbed. Corbin winced when Edward's gaze fell upon him.

I was waiting for some sort of confession as to how he had managed to knock Edward over, but not a word was uttered. They continued to stare straight at each other. Then suddenly, Corbin's knees buckled and he nearly fell. He managed to grab the mirror before he hit the ground, and then he looked at Edward in disbelief.

When Edward moved his eyes onto me, I felt my breath catch. His eyes were ferocious and they practically knocked me to my knees, undoubtedly in a fashion similar to Corbin's. He looked like a predator in every sense- his eyes being the key weapons in this case.

Clearly unnerved by Edward's obvious dominance over the situation, Corbin swung open the back door to his car and pulled something small and black out. It wasn't until I was looking down the barrel of the gun did I realize how very exacerbated the situation had become.

"The money!" Corbin screamed, the gun shaking.

I felt Edward's arms fold around me and pull me to the ground only seconds before the gun was fired. After a few breaths, I pulled open the lids of my eyes and looked up at Edward, our noses nearly touching. He forced a weak smile, but I could see that his jaw was clenched.

Edward pulled me to my feet and then turned to face the shooter. Corbin shrunk back against his car and felt blindly for the handle that would open the door.

I inclined my head to look at Edward's face, but soon wish that I hadn't. It was the epitome of fury. His eyes were narrowed into slits, his nostrils were flared, his breathing was uncontrolled. It reminded me of how he'd acted after rescuing me from Port Angeles. _From this same man._ I didn't know if I could stop him from ripping this man limb-from-limb, but I wrapped both my hands around his tight fist- warming it.

"Don't," I whispered. I knew he could hear me. "Not here."

I felt his hand leave mine for a second, when I looked over at him I saw that he had Corbin's gun in his grasp. My eyes didn't catch the motion used to throw the gun over the building, but it was gone from his hand a moment later. Corbin looked down at his hand dumbly, just now realizing that his weapon was missing.

"You have to give me the money," Corbin said pathetically, keeping his eyes down.

Edward growled, "I don't know if I want to."

"I'll turn you in if you don't!" His voice was almost a whine.

"Empty threats don't have much of an effect on me."

"Not empty," Corbin whimpered.

"They're empty compared to mine."

I watched as Edward's tense shoulders slackened and his expression softened... slightly, but he proceeded to glare a hole through Corbin. And then they slackened completely, and I soon realized why. I could hear police sirens growing louder as they continued to approach. Edward unclenched his fist and clasped my hand.

Corbin struggled to open the driver's door- Edward had jammed it when he'd struck.

"Dammit!" Corbin screamed. "Dammit!" He spun around and faced me, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing," I replied, strangely calm.

Corbin growled and then ran towards me. Edward stepped between him and me and pushed Corbin to the ground with one hand, his other still around mine.

Corbin didn't even bother getting up, he couldn't get up- a good portion of the Forks Police Department had already descended upon him. I watched as he was handcuffed and shoved into the back of Charlie's cruiser.

"What if he says something, Edward?" I whispered.

"He won't," he replied confidently.

"How do you know?"

"First off," he grinned at me, "I can read his mind. So I'll know what he's going to say before he says it. And secondly, he took my breaking windpipe threat very seriously."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." He kissed me on top of my head.

After Corbin was locked up, Mrs. Stanley came running out of her car.

"Are you two alright?" she questioned frantically. "I knew something was wrong," she said, not waiting for an answer, "You were so jumpy in the Post Office, Bella."

"Was I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes," she replied, "I should become a private investigator. I think I read situations very well. And people, I'm good at reading people, too." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I read this situation well, I think. I mean, I called the cops right after Edward was knocked over. I just knew the situation would escalate."

"And we'd like to thank you for that, Ellen," Edward said.

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal," she waved her hand. "The gun went off when I was still on the phone. So they came over straight away. Plus, I told them that you were the one in trouble," she nodded in my direction.

After having made sure everything concerning Corbin was taken care of, Charlie came running over.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he said, taking me by the shoulders.

"I'm fine, dad, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He turned to face Mrs. Stanley. "Thank you so much for calling in, Ellen. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't."

"Someone would have been hurt, probably," she said pompously.

"Which means that it was a good thing you were here," Edward said, trying to restrain a smirk.

"A very good thing," she said, completely missing his sarcasm.

I bit my lip to keep from grinning.

"Well," she said clicking her long fingernail on the face of her watch, "I'd better get along."

"Bye Ellen." I said.

"Good bye, honey," she smiled at me. "Does this make up for almost hitting you before?"

"Of course."

"That's good," she said, and then walked off for her car.

"Thanks Ellen!" Charlie called after her.

She waved over her shoulder without looking back.

"Do you want me to stay, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm okay. Plus, you have _that man_ to worry about," I said, remembering not to say his name.

"I have other people that can take care of him," Charlie said, but it was obvious that he didn't want to miss out on the action.

"Are you going to let someone else drive your car, though?"

Charlie turned around and saw that everyone was looking at him, waiting. He sighed, "I'll go ahead and drive." He looked at me, "You take care, though, you hear?"

"I hear," I smiled. "I promise not to get shot at again today."

"Well, that's a relief," he said wryly. "Bye Bella," he said, "and Edward." Then he turned around and walked to the cruiser.

Edward and I stood in the rain and watched the convoy of police vehicles depart.

"That was interesting," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Very," he said distantly. "Should we find someplace dry?"

"That would be nice."

We walked back to my truck and Edward climbed into the driver's seat before I could protest. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Edward?" I said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"How did you fall?" I asked. "There wasn't anything around you. You just kind of, fell over."

He grinned before answering, "Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_."

"I did _that_ on purpose."

I didn't say anything right away. "You did that to yourself?"

"Yes ma'am."

"But why?"

"Mrs. Stanley was watching. A little 'shove' was all she needed to see to call the cops."

We pulled off the paved road and under the cover of the trees. We were headed towards his house. When he turned off the engine, he came over to my side and pulled open the door.

"Edward?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Yes Bella?" he replied warily.

"I'm sorry."

"_For...?_" he prompted.

"For not telling you," I sniffled, "everything."

"I thought we were finished with apologies."

I smiled, "Not quite." Then I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Now we can be finished."

His eyes playful, "Can we be finished again?" He kissed me on the corner of my lips.

"Again?" I asked dazedly.

Edward chuckled, "Maybe later."

Still holding hands, I followed him into his house.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed before the door even closed behind us. "So it went well?" she asked.

"No one died, if that's what you're asking," I answered her.

"It was a close one, though. I wanted to tear him to pieces," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Glad you didn't," Alice said.

"I'm not," Emmett said as he appeared next to Alice. "You didn't give him the money, did you?"

"No," Edward and I answered at the same time. "The police detained him," he finished.

"And he won't tell?" Emmett asked.

"No," Edward answered confidently, "he took my warnings to heart."

Emmett chucked, "Quite the charmer."

"I'll go tell Carlisle the news," Alice said, giving a meaningful look and then disappearing. When Emmett didn't follow, Alice came back. "And _you_ can tell Rosalie," she said, taking him by the wrist and pulling him out of the room. Emmett muttered something before they were completely out of sight.

The image of the tiny Alice tugging the massive Emmett made me giggle, and Edward looked down at me with a smile.

"What did Alice see?" I questioned, still laughing.

"What makes you think that she saw anything?" Edward said, trying to be serious, but his lips twitched upward.

"Oh, _come on_, Edward. Of course she saw something."

"Perhaps she did," he said, examining the far wall in contemplation.

I looked up at him expectantly, and his eyes flashed to mine.

I raised my eyebrows, "So? What'd she see? Are you doing to tell-"

My question was cut short by his lips pressing over mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss with a smile, but didn't unravel my arms.

"Was that what she saw?" I asked breathlessly.

Edward's answering smile was brilliant.

------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you for reading! If you noticed my original direction for the story changed... alot. I was actually going to have them separated, but after I read New Moon, I couldn't do it. Haha. So, I kept them together out of purely selfish reasons. Please review, and thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
